Beautiful Star
by Wildfire
Summary: An alternative take on the Cardcaptor Series. What if Yue and Kerberos weren't the only guardians left by Clow Reed to oversee the future? How would events change if another guardian existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Silently watching the unfolding scene before them the lithe form remained leaning against the window frame behind them, the pale light of the moon doing little to chase away the shadows which surrounded them. Unable to prevent what was happening the quiet watcher could only tighten their arms even more around themselves, knowing it was a vain attempt at trying to hold in the barrage of emotions that were raging inside them. Love, happiness all emotions that were strange, frightening to someone like them, but because of them they had come to understand why were such feelings were treasured. Yet, these feelings right now where unlike anything they had ever felt, this sense of emptiness and betrayal was overwhelming, like it was eating them from the inside.

Seeing pale wings cocoon the one they considered a brother they had mere moments to take in a last glimpse before in a flash of light they disappeared. Quickly tearing their gaze from the now empty spot they turned silver-blue eyes towards the night sky, taking in the many pinpricks of scattered light.

"Mei-Xing"

Hearing the soothing voice of the one their served they knew that things where coming to end, it was only a matter of what would happen to them now.

"What is to be my fate? Am I to be sealed away as well?"

Putting across all their feelings of hurt and pain into those few words the shadowed figure couldn't bring themselves to face the one they loved, knowing the moment they did that what little hold they had over these feelings inside would break.

"My fallen one, you of all creatures were never meant to be hidden in the shadows. Come here, I would wish to see my fallen one as that which I named you. Will you not allow me a final embrace before I leave?"

Hearing the gently spoken words the one know as Mei-Xing felt the dam within in her break, all the fear she felt quickly replacing any pain. Turning her silver-blue eyes towards the one she had called master for so long she saw nothing but patience and understanding within Clow Reeds eyes; his arms open to either side awaiting her response.

With the briefest flick of pearlessence wings Mei-Xing covered the distance, welcoming Clow Reeds embrace as his arms settled around her slender form. Holding the angelic form next to him Clow Reed could feel the dampness settling into this robes front; though no sound came from the one he held he knew that tears were flowing. Running his hand over silver strands Clow Reed knew that this simple gesture would comfort the one he held more than any words he could say.

"Please do not leave me, I will doing anything, but do not leave me."

"Even I got outrun death Mei-Xing, I am only human despites everything."

"Then seal me away, anything but being alone. It isn't enough that I'm losing you, but I've also lost Yue as well, I wouldn't even have Kerberos beside me."

Hearing the sorrow filled words from the one he held Clow Reed, despites the sadness of the occasion, couldn't help the slight smile which graced him upon hearing Mei-Xing's plea. Thinking back on their first meeting he would never have imagined that the arrogant and aloft creature that he had met all those years ago would have turned into such a caring and companionable being. With drawing Mei-Xing from his embrace Clow Reed was surprised to see her downturned head. Placing fingers under Mei-Xing's chin he gently lifted her face towards him, allowing him to gaze upon his fallen ones face for the first time that evening.

Despites the crystalline streaks that showed against Mei-Xing's pale skin Clow Reed still saw a being that's beauty was only rivalled by Yue. Although he had intended a different path for the one before him Clow Reed knew the moment he looked into those eyes that if she truly desired it he would carry out her requested.

"If you truly desire to join Yue and Kerberos in their sleep then I will grant your request however, I would first ask you to listen to the task that I was hoping you would do for me until you can be reunited with them."

Nodding slowly at the request Mei-Xing knew by the change of tone within Clow Reeds voice that something important was being decided this night.

"My fallen one, remember when you asked me to make me your master and I refused; do you know why I refused despites all the power you possessed?"

"No, I have never understood your decision. Why you would let me call you master in name, but never really be my master."

"I used my magic to sustain your early existence not due to weakness of your own magic, but because your magic was raw and unfocused. You still have a long way to go before you reach your full potential, but I have never doubt that you will reach it."

"Clow?"

"I want you to be a guardian that does not rely on a master, rather one that chooses to serve a master of your own free will. That is the path I have been preparing you for, to be the guardian that would not be tied therefore able to be a guide and teacher to the future master of the cards without being bound."

Although she now knew Clow Reeds reasons for refusing to be her true master Mei-Xing was still having trouble understanding exactly what he wanted from her. Over the years she had noticed that the magic Clow Reed had used to sustain her had slowly been decreasing, but she never realised it was because of this. Being what she was Mei-Xing knew she was a being of magic, but had never imagined that she could be self-sustaining, able to survive without relying on a master. However, she couldn't understand what this had to do with the request Clow Reed wanted to make of her.

"My fallen one, I want you to go to my mother's family and serve them as you have served me."

"But why?"

"The Li Clan is well established in the ways of magic and in serving them you will learn to focus your own magic, so that when Yue and Kerberos return not only will you be able to guide them in their new time, but you will be the guardian that can act where they cannot."

Moving away from the one she called master Mei-Xing turned from the figure of calm demeanour, unable to think clearly while looking at him. Understanding the reasons he had presented to her Mei-Xing still felt part of her heart wanting to run away and hide, the idea of being without the ones she loved and cared for to overwhelming.

Walking over the window she had originally started the night at she found her gaze drawn to the pale orb of the moon, its full face showing for all. Looking silently at the pale object she soon found herself thinking about the one who shared its name, a slight smile gracing her as she thought of him. Shifting her gaze Mei-Xing happened to catch her reflection in the glass pane before her, a band of silver across her forehead soon becoming the focus of her attention. Raising her hand to the head piece her fingers faintly traced the star and crescent moons that adorned the piece, remembering the day that Yue had given it to her.

Caught up in the memories of her time with the three beings that had become so important to her Mei-Xing found that she knew the answer to Clow Reeds request. Although some ounce of fear still dwelt within she knew that after everything they had done for her that this was the least she could do to repay them.

"If I serve your mother's family how can you be sure that they wouldn't try and become my master?"

"I have prepared a spell that would prevent anyone from ever being able to do that, one that only I would be able to break and since this is my final night that will never happen."

"Very well, I'll serve the Li Clan and I will use the time to focus my magic and become the guardian you want me to be. I will bid my time until the new master of the cards is revealed."

"Then come Mei-Xing and let us begin, so that you may also start your new life."

Moving to Clow Reeds side Mei-Xing took the offered hand of her master, although she knew the path ahead of her was uncertain she could only trust in the faith that everything would be alright and if not that she would keep going until the day Yue and Kerberos awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei-Xing Appearance: Long pale white dress with blue trim in the style of Chu Li, with pale blue skirt underneath. White coat with blue trim in the same style as Bell Dandy. Two silver rings around both ankles, one silver ring around each wrist with a silver silk shawl tied between the two around her back. Dark silver hair in similar style as Yue, but in a high ponytail with bangs the same length.

Music played is called Moonlight Night on the erhu, can see on YouTube.

**Chapter One**

Nearing their destination the regal form of Lady Li could now distinguish the song that was being played, having listened to the strangely mellow tune since she was little she knew exactly how it went. Normally a song which filled the mansion only twice a year it had come as a surprise when it was being heard regularly over the few weeks. However, despites her curiosity regarding its increased occurrence there were more pressing matters that she needed to discuss with the songs player.

Reaching her destination Lady Li decided to wait the completion of the song rather than interrupt the individual before her, using the moment to observe the being before her. It was only in the safety of the mansion that the being before her ever appeared in their true form, and only then when they knew that there were no guests, simply stating in this age the era of magic no longer played such an important part in society as it once did.

Unbound from its usual ponytail Mei-Xing's hair framed her lithe frame surrounding it in a waterfall of hair the colour of molten silver, the strands pooling on the floor beside her. While the combination of white and blue attire showing beneath contrasted greatly with the silver strands. Unusually absent at this time was Mei-Xing's feathery appendages which due to the chair she was sat in would have proved more of a hindrance than anything.

"How may I be of service my Lady?"

Not missing a note in the song Mei-Xing turned a silver-blue gaze towards the woman before her, not surprised to see that she remained the picture of composure despites her attempts at remaining concealed. If there was something Mei-Xing could pride herself on it was being aware of the members of the Li Clan without even trying however that was partially due to the distinct auras of magic that surrounded the members.

"Syaoran will be leaving for Tomoeda, Japan this evening, Wei will be accompanying him."

"Then I will accompany him my Lady, after all that is what you were going to ask me. To aid him in his search for the Clow Cards."

For the briefest moment Lady Li was surprised, ever since they had realised the Clow Cards had been released Mei-Xing had not mentioned them till now leading all to believe that she must be unaware of their release. Upon her arrival at the Li Clan Mei-Xing had made it clear that she would serve them until the day the Clow Cards were released, when that day arrived she would leave. So if she had been aware of their release then why was she still here?

"No need to look surprised my Lady, did you and the Elders really think I wouldn't know when the Clow Cards were released? I have waited for this day for years. Yet, you wonder why I have not gone?"

Looking kindly at the woman before her Mei-Xing could see the unspoken question clearly within her eyes, but hidden deep behind that was a fear she had never seen in the Lady she served. A fear that she would leave, despites the calm demeanour she showed Mei-Xing knew that her family meant everything to her. Although it had been years since the Lady Li had used a family title with her Mei-Xing knew that she considered her part of her family and had never imagined the Clow Cards being released in her life time; therefore not having to see her departure.

"For nearly two months I have watched you train Syaoran for the task ahead, I know more than anyone how important this is to you and your family. But, to answer your question my Lady the reason I have not gone is because of your family, especially your son."

Having finished her song Mei-Xing gently placed the instrument beside the chair before moving to stand, snowy wings appearing from nowhere as she did before settling quickly against her back.

"In the beginning I saw your Clan as a means to end, a tool to use while I became stronger and to past the time, but over the years that has changed. You are no longer mere objects to me; you have become my family, especially the recent generation. I do not know what the future will hold, but I do know that as long as Syaoran lives I will be not be leaving, I am now his guardian until that day."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me Lady Li how is it you would like me to accompany the young master, I've no doubt that you have planned for everything."

Listening quietly to the plan Lady Li had for Syaoran's stay in Japan Mei-Xing quickly saw that she was right about the Lady having anything planned. Smiling at the effectiveness of Lady Li's plan Mei-Xing could see no flaw in the part she wanted Mei-Xing to play.

"Very well Lady Li, I will be happy to play my part, it might actual be interesting."

Stepping back a little to give Mei-Xing space Lady Li didn't batter an eyelid as the Zodiac filled circle appeared on the ground before Mei-Xing's now floating form. Watching the snowy wings wrap round in a soft cocoon Mei-Xing's form was for a moment blocked from view before a flash of bluish light revealed her once again.

"I trust this form is acceptable Lady Li?"

* * *

"I sense a Clow Card."

"That would be correct Master Syaoran; it would appear that someone is indeed chasing the cards."

Turning to face the one beside him Syaoran wasn't surprised to see that Mei-Xing's gaze was focused on those below them, her calm demeanour revealing nothing of her inner thoughts. It was moments like this that Mei-Xing appeared at her most unreal, unaware of anything going on around her, while the slight breeze chilled him even through the layers of his robes she paid it no need. If it wasn't for the slight movement of hair and cloth she could have passed for a statue however, it was that small smile and look in her eye that she was showing that reminded Syaoran of the warm and caring that was the core of the being before him. From as early as he could remember Mei-Xing had always been near at hand, ready to offer a comforting embrace or just someone to talk to.

"What do you think Mei-Xing? Will she pose any trouble?"

"When it comes to the Clow Cards I would not under estimate anyone that was chasing them, and in this case I would advise an air of caution as it would appear that they have already sealed a few of the cards."

Knowing to trust the words of the winged guardian beside him Syaoran took a moment to ponder her advice and how best to proceed with the task ahead of him. Deep in thought Syaoran was brought back to reality as he felt a soft weight settle against him and a cocoon of warm blocking out the chill. Taking in his surroundings Syaoran was surprised to a wall of white feathers shielding him however, before he could even ask Mei-Xing offered the answer to his question.

"The night is getting cold and I would not be a good guardian if I let you get ill."

"You don't need to worry I've learned all I can for tonight, it's time we went home."

Withdrawing the feathery cover from around her young master Mei-Xing calmly watched as he walked away, preparing to make his way down the building they resided on. Preparing to follow Syaoran's lead Mei-Xing was halted at the quiet words that reached her.

"Thank you Mei-Xing, I'm glad you came."

Touched by the words Mei-Xing was glad that she had decided to serve the young one before her, although too many he appeared cold and aloft it was the times that he did let his guard down that allowed you to see what really lay beneath.

Giving a quick snap of wings Mei-Xing quickly caught up with her masters retreating form, pondering what the future was hold.

Glazing out at the courtyard from his position next to the window Touya couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming, ever since the previous night his other sense had been bothering him yet he'd been unable to put a reason as to why. Sensing that he was being watched Touya turned to find concerned filled eyes watching him; giving his best friend his attention Touya could understand why Yukito would be worried. Despites acting as normal as he could for everyone Yukito knew him to well to be fooled by any act he put on, sometimes he thought the grey haired youth knew him better than he knew himself. However, before he could ensure his friend that everything was fine their homeroom teacher entered the room.

Settling the class to their seats the Mrs Saitou could a moment to see who was present and who was absent, satisfied that all were present she proceed to preparing the class for the new student that would be joining them.

"Today I'll introduce a new transfer student."

Although he hid his surprise a lot better than his classmates Touya thought it was a late in the year for someone to be transferring, but considering the last few weeks this was by least the strangest occurrence. Yet, despites what he told himself Touya could shake the feeling he was getting right now, his other sense was going crazy and he couldn't understand why.

"Please come in."

As soon as the door opened, although slight, a current of magic filled the room causing Touya to immediately turn his attention to the one entering the room. As soon as his gaze settled on the individual before him Touya knew that they were the reason behind his unrest, but the magic from them was so slight so why would they be causing such a reaction.

"This is Xiùlán Li from Hong Kong."

It was only when meeting jade eyes that the reason hit him, the fully force of her magic meeting his like a physical slap, the impact temperately catching his breath. Regaining himself Touya give his full attention to the person before him; falling in soft waves to her waist jet black hair framed a slim yet athletic frame while at the same time having a delicateness to her form that suited her. At first Touya like everyone else could only see the attractive girl before him, but as he looked he saw why she allured such power.

He had only ever encountered this feeling with one other person however, whereas the thing which surrounded his friend was like a mist something that was barely there that was not the case with her. For a moment Touya truly saw what was underneath the surface of the girl before him, but just like that the image was dispelled as he locked eyes with him. It was in that moment that Touya knew that the being in front of him was not human, the only question that remained was she unaware of the fact like Yukito or knew all too well what she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Giving a sigh of frustration Xiùlán could only stare helplessly at her rice covered hands, ask her to prepare any Chinese dish and she could do it, but ask her to make sushi and it was all falling apart. It had all appeared so easy when watching their teacher demonstrate the process however; the actual making was proving to a bit more difficultly.

"Would you like some help?"

Turning to face the one who had spoken Xiùlán was surprised to see that it was none other than her classmate Yukito who stood before her, although they had only been together for half a day Xiùlán could tell that he was someone who despites his friendly nature was someone who was a little reserved around people, happy to blend into the background. Therefore she was surprised to see that he of all people had offered to assist her in their home economics class, yet despites this Xiùlán found herself returning the smile he was giving her.

"Do I look that obvious? I'm normally I much better cook than this."

"I wouldn't worry too much Li-chan, you're not the only one having trouble."

Looking in surprise at Yukito's comment Xiùlán risked a quick glance at the rest of the class and was amazed to see that he was indeed right, there were other members of the class who were struggling. Quickly turning back to her table Xiùlán tried to hide the small giggle that escaped her lips as she looked down at the mess before her.

"I thought that would cheer you up, now why don't we do this together."

Nodding her thanks to the grey haired youth beside her Xiùlán soon found herself in a comfortable state of activity, following Yukito's examples as he showed her what to do. Soon enough between the two of them Xiùlán was glad to see that she had exactly made sushi however, she had to be honest and admit that Yukito's still looked better.

"Tsukishiro isn't it?"

"Yes, but please call me Yukito."

"In that case you must call me Xiùlán."

Smiling back at the jade eyed girl before him Yukito was surprised to find that he was happy they were on first name terms, even if he couldn't fully explain why. Despites his willingness to help people out, considering the number of teams he helped, he was rather shy around people always ready to pass the lime light onto someone else. However, for some reason Yukito found himself wanting to befriend the new student, feeling an ease with her that he only felt with Touya.

"What do you think of your first cookery lesson Xiùlán?"

"Let's just say when it comes to Japanese cuisine I'll leave the cooking to you Yukito, and I'll do the preparation however, you can leave the Chinese cuisine to me."

Seeing the humour with Xiùlán's eyes as she spoke Yukito found himself quickly joining in her quiet laughter as they looked towards the fruits of their labour noting the difference between their finished dishes. Seeing the glances that their closest classmates were sending them the two quickly gained control of their laughter as they began cleaning up their work area however, smiles of amusement still graced each face. Managing to finish their cleaning with a few minutes to spare before the lunch bell Yukito spared a glance at his raven haired companion, amazed at how easy things were around her. The only other people he ever felt at easy with were Touya and his family, with Touya knowing him better than anyone, able to understand him even when he couldn't understand himself.

No sooner had Yukito thought this did he feel his breath catch as a sudden realisation hit him; just as Touya knew him so well he found himself wanting his girl he had never met before today to know him just as well. That thought alone although thrilling, scared him even more as he came to understand the feelings within him. He'd only recently understood that the feelings he held towards him best friend had become more on his part, although to admit that to the very person he cared so much for was something he wasn't ready to do. So he couldn't understand how he could be feeling these same emotions towards someone he didn't even know; the sense that he wanted to know everything about her and for her to know the same about him.

Was it so easy for him to throw aside his feelings for Touya, for someone who had just walked to his life? Yet, throwing a quick glance towards where Touya stood across the room and the person beside him Yukito was once again surprised as he realised that the feelings inside him for the two were complete equal in depth. It was almost as if he couldn't bear the thought of just one knowing him, something deep inside him was telling him that both individuals held a bit of his soul and he wouldn't be complete without either. Scared at these new thoughts Yukito was startled by the touch which brought him out of his wanderings.

"Yukito-kun, are you ok? The bell for lunch has gone and I think Kinomoto is waiting for you."

Not wanting to cause Xiùlán any concern Yukito quickly gave her a reassuring smile before following her line of sight to the mentioned person; noting the look of concern with Touya's eyes as well. Concerning a look that said he was alright Yukito was glad to see the concern leave Touya's eyes, only to watch them slip towards his new found friend with one of question. Pushing aside the confusing emotions within for the moment Yukito was certain of one thing right now, he wanted Touya to accept Xiùlán into their friendship. Despites being looked up to by the entire student population Touya was more reserved them him when it came to mingling with others in the school, but unlike him it wasn't from shyness it was by choice. Yet, despites that Yukito knew he wanted Touya to value Xiùlán just as much as him.

Asking Xiùlán to wait a minute Yukito quickly made his way over to his waiting friend, wanting to seek his friend's approval before proceeding with his invitation.

"To-yo would you mind if Xiùlán joins us for lunch?"

"Go ahead."

Surprised to hear the quick response to his questions Yukito could see that Touya truly meant what he said, although secretly he was happy to hear the agreement.

"Xiùlán if you've nothing planned would you like to join To-yo and me for lunch?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Of course you wouldn't be intruding, we'd be happy for you to join us."

"Thank you. I don't mean to be any trouble, but can I possibly meet up with you. When we transferred over I asked about joining the school choir and it was arranged for me to meet the teacher at the beginning of dinner today."

"Of course. There's a cherry blossom tree that overlooks the elementary school, do you know where it is?"

Receiving a confirmative nod Yukito proceeded to tell Xiùlán that once she had finished with the choir teacher that's where they would be waiting.

Leaving their fellow classmate behind them either youth notice the brief silver-blue hue than overcame jade eyes as she watched them leave the classroom. No sooner had the classroom door shut than the smile which graced Xiùlán's features disappeared and a look of uncertainty played across her delicate features.

"Yue at last I've found you, but it would appear that it's not yet time for you to awake. It seems I have a little while longer before I can see you again."

* * *

Staring in bewilderment at the now vacant space that the transfer student had occupied Sakura couldn't even begin to come up with an answer that would explain what had just happened.

"I guess some he most not like nikuman."

Looking over to where Yukito stood Sakura could feel the blush that was coming over her cheeks as she realised how close she was to the older youth however, that it was quickly replaced by annoyance as she heard her brother's question.

"So kaiju you going to explain what that was all about?"

"I am not a monster!"

Not hiding the annoyance she felt at the name her brother constantly called her Sakura found it quickly disappearing as she looked into his questioning gaze. What could she say? 'I wanted these magic cards she was collecting, but she couldn't because she had promised to capture them', there was no way she could tell Touya what she was doing. Unable to think of something Sakura breathed a huge sigh of relief as she heard the familiar voice of Rika, looking over she never more happy to see the figures of Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.

"Tomoyo, Sakura! I'm glad we found you, there's something at the High School you have to listen to."

Seeing the nods of agreement from Chiharu and Naoko the two quickly followed their friends lead as they lead the way. Wondering what could have got her friends so excited Sakura could soon see they weren't the only ones that were interested as she noticed a small band of elementary pupils gathered near a spot besides the chain-link fence that separated the two schools. Sharing a puzzled glance with her best friend Sakura soon heard what had gathered the few people here.

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever."

"It's so beautiful, yet so sad."

Agreeing whole heartedly with her best friend Sakura joined the rest of the group is hearing the song to its completion, taking note that its source was coming from the High School. Taking a quick glance to see Tomoyo's reaction to the song Sakura was a little surprised to see not only closed eyes, but a small smile as the voice drifted out to them. Giving a smile at Tomoyo's reaction Sakura wasn't surprised to see Tomoyo enjoying the opportunity to listen to a fellow singer. Turning her attention back to the enhancing voice Sakura thought that she could listen all day to the sound, realising that the owner of the voice was just as talented as Tomoyo.

After a couple of minutes of silence Sakura realised that the singing had finished, leaving the air filled with silence.

"I wonder if that was Xiùlán, I can understand why she would want to join the choir if it was."

Not realising that Yukito and Touya had followed them Sakura turned not only in surprise at realising that they were there, but also at the fact that they might know who it was that had been singing. However, Tomoyo beat her to the question that she wanted to ask as the raven haired girl looked to Yukito which excitement in her eyes.

"You know the singer Yukito?"

"If I'm right about who it is then yes Tomoyo, if you like I can introduce you and Sakura-chan to her."

"If it's not too much trouble Yukito."

"It's no trouble at all, in fact you'll be able to meet her very soon. I asked her to join To-yo and myself for lunch once she'd finished with the choir, so she should be on her way."

Seeing the increased sparkle with her friends eyes Sakura found herself agreeing to Yukito's offer of introducing them to the mentioned person; having to admit that she herself was a little curious about who they were. As far as she could remember neither Touya or Yukito has mentioned anyone by that name before, but come to think of it the name sounded slightly foreign in origin. Following Touya and Yukito back to where they had originally met during lunch.

Pondering the identify of this new individual Sakura realised that she would soon be able to have her questions answered as she heard Yukito shout out a greeting to someone. Following the direction of Yukito's wave Sakura only had a moment to wonder before the one known as Xiùlán came into view. Seeing the attractive ebony haired girl that stood on the opposite of the chain mail fence Sakura knew instant that she would like the one before as a feeling of warmth and security filled her. Waiting beside her friend Sakura patiently waited as Xiùlán nimbly climbed over to join them, giving them a friendly smile as Yukito introduced her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"I really hope Xiùlán doesn't mind teaching me that song, it would be perfect for the contest coming up."

"You have nothing to worry about Tomoyo. Xiùlán really seemed happy to teach you when asked her, I'm sure she would have said if she couldn't. "

Sending a reassuring smile towards her best friend Sakura was glad to see the excitement return to her friend's eyes, obviously thinking about the promise that the older youth had made to her earlier that day. As soon as introductions had finished between them Tomoyo had politely inquired about whether or not Xiùlán had been the one they had heard singing before. Upon hearing the conformation the small group had been even more surprised to learn that Xiùlán herself had written the song; therefore leading to Tomoyo's enquiry as to whether Xiùlán would teach her the song for an upcoming contest.

"It's a shame you and Xiùlán couldn't sing it together, you'd be perfect together. Not that you're not good enough on your own Tomoyo, you're an excellent singer."

Hearing Tomoyo's small giggle at her vain attempts to correct herself Sakura could only join her as she gave up, knowing her best friend understood what she meant even if she couldn't say it.

"It would be nice. Mrs Nakamura did mention once the possibility of seeing whether some of the High School choir would help out, it would give the choir a wider range of vocals. If Xiùlán would volunteer, may others would consider joining."

Seeing the dreamy expression Tomoyo had upon her face Sakura knew that her best friend had already got the idea firmly planted in her head, and she was certain that Tomoyo would somehow see to its completion. However, even she had to admit that the addition of some older choir members would make the school choir even better. Remembering Xiùlán's earlier singing Sakura knew that there were some notes that only the older youths could reach.

Shifting her pack back Sakura was for a moment lost in thought as she walked towards the schools gate, therefore explaining the reason why she walked straight into the person waiting beside the gate. Rebounding off the person before her Sakura landed heavily on the ground, momentarily bewildered by what had happened before noting the hand that was being offered to her.

"You alright Sakura?"

Taking the offered hand Sakura found herself staring into shining jade eyes as Xiùlán helped her to her feet, caught up in the feelings of security that settled over her Sakura was lost for words as Xiùlán awaited her response.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'm sorry Xiùlán I guess I was lost in thought and did see you."

"That's ok Sakura, after all we're all allowed to day dream."

Responding instantly to the smile that Xiùlán was giving her Sakura could see she wasn't the only one who had taken an instant liking to her as she noted Tomoyo's own smile towards the older youth.

"Are you waiting for someone Xiùlán?"

"In fact I am I'm waiting for my cousin."

"You have a cousin here? Who are they?"

"Yes, they transferred here as well. If fact they're the same age as you Tomoyo, Sakura, perhaps you've met him. He's name Syaoran Li."

Preventing her jaw from dropping at Xiùlán's revelation Sakura couldn't believe that the friendly girl before her could be related to the boy who had confronted just today. Whereas the boy in question had appeared cold and harsh Sakura couldn't ever dream of linking those words with Xiùlán. She always appeared to have a smile in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're already met him, and I'm betting he didn't give the best first impression."

"Uhm,...well..."

"I know Syaoran can appear a little...aloft, but just give him time. I promise once you get to him Syaorans very loyal to his friends, he can either have his softer moments however, you didn't hear that from him."

Although giggling softly at Xiùlán's comment both Tomoyo and Sakura could hear the affection within Xiùlán's voice as she spoke about her cousin; it was obvious to both of that that Xiùlán care very much about her cousin's wellbeing and was doing her best to look out for him.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!"

"Rika!"

Waving over to her approaching friend Sakura briefly turned back towards Xiùlán to say goodbye, quickly joining Tomoyo as they made their way towards Rika.

* * *

Briefly glancing up towards the stormy skies above the lithe form knew that thick roll of air that came before a storm would never break, that the much needed rain would never come. Turning their gaze back to the vast array of buildings before them they knew that this was no ordinary storm, even as the increasing winds send long silver strands wiping around them.

Not even flinching at the lightening which struck behind her Mei-Xing continued to take in the sights and sounds around her. So much had changed from the last time that she was here, in fact she had still to find anything that was the same. Yet, deep down she didn't think that she would after all even in Hong Kong thinks had changed in the same way; technology taking its grip of the world and modelling it into modern state.

Although she had stopped fighting the changes years ago, learning to embrace the modern changes that occurred, a small part of here still missed the old days. Feeling a strong gust of wind brush through snowy feathers Mei-Xing gave a shiver as the vibrations from her wings pasted into her frame. Readjusting her wings to fix them more securely against her back Mei-Xing could only smile as she felt the nudge to her hand.

Moving her hand over the head beneath it Mei-Xing gave a smile laugh as she heard the growl of pleasure that rolled forth, the being even tilting its head to give her better access. Turning to look at the one beside her Mei-Xing smiled down at Thunder's gaze as he looked up towards her, his happiness to see her being clearly conveyed. Of all the cards Clow had created Mei-Xing had always had the closest friendships with those cards which had an animal element in their creation.

"I'm happy to see you to Thunder, it has been to long hasn't it."

"However, it would seem that our reunion will be short lived, it's time for you to test the candidate."

Seeing the slightly downcast look that filled the dog like creature eyes at her comment Mei-Xing could understand the disappoint it was feeling at their short reunion. Knowing that the Thunder card had to be at its best for the upcoming test Mei-Xing did the one thing that she knew always cheered the card up. Kneeling down before Thunder Mei-Xing quickly wrapped her arms around the being of solid light, feeling the weight of his head settle upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry this wouldn't be our last encounter, now come on Thunder where's that wolf I know."

Hearing the answering growl Mei-Xing knew that the wolf had indeed returned and that Thunder would not be taken easily by neither of the two that they hunting him that night. Removing herself from Thunders form Mei-Xing had a final moment to gaze upon his form before he vanished in a streak of light. Straightening her form Mei-Xing watched the streak as it made its way across the city.

"The only question now is who will earn the right to have you."

Alighting from the building she had been standing on Mei-Xing decided to observe the following test, interested to see how both youngsters would handle the upcoming battle.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize before hand for any dishes that I put down as Chinese dishes and they turn out not to be, when I researched for dishes these are what I found.

**Chapter Four**

Resting his bike against the wall beside him Yukito had to double check the address on the piece of paper he held, only to confirm that he had indeed arrived at the correct address. Looking up at the block of apartments Yukito could tell straight away that not just anyone could afford to stay here, which could only mean that Xiùlán's family were very comfortable in life. However, from what he had observed of the girl she didn't flaunt her family's wealth instead she act like a normally teenager.

Putting the scrap of paper back into his blazer pocket Yukito walked over to the intercom system for the complex, finding the buzzer for the person he needed Yukito patiently waited for a response.

"Li residence, who may I ask is calling?"

"Tsukishiro Yukito, is Xiùlán available?"

"Please wait a moment."

Momentarily puzzled by the elderly voice which had answered Yukito could only assume it was Wei, the man Xiùlán had said was taking on the role of guardian while she and her cousin where in Japan.

"Mr Tsukishiro Lady Li asked if you would please come up, I will buzz you in."

"Thank you."

Hearing the allowing buzz Yukito followed the signs in the complex to the apartment he was looking for, no sooner had he knocked than the door was opened by a kindly looking gentleman.

"Mr Tsukishiro, please come in. Lady Li is in the kitchen, if you care to follow me."

Quietly following the elderly man before him Yukito couldn't help taking in what he could see of the home he pasted, fascinated by the obviously carefully chosen pieces that decorated the apartment. About to ask if the pieces had been brought over from China when he noticed the smell which was slowly becoming stronger, from what he could tell Yukito was positive someone must be cooking. Seeing the man before him step aside as they came to a doorway Yukito has barely entered the doorway before Xiùlán's smiling face appeared before him.

"Ok open."

"Wh..."

Even before Yukito could properly reply to Xiùlán's request he found something being popped into his mouth, taking a moment to ponder what to do Yukito finally chewed on the small parcel which Xiùlán had given him. Tasting the sweet centre of the pastry Yukito found the item quite tasty and was pondering what the taste was.

"That's really good Xiùlán, what is it?"

"Tangerine Pie—Caramelized Pineapple Turnovers, they've a favourite in China. Told you I could cook didn't I."

Seeing the amused smirk on Xiùlán's face Yukito found a smile appearing on his own face before nodding in agreement. Turning away from him Yukito watched as she moved back into the kitchen, following her lead he was surprised to see a counter full of the little pastries, while four containers lay ready beside them. Not pausing in her stride Xiùlán quickly began filling the containers.

"Please forgive the mess, I wasn't expecting you this early. I was hoping to be finished before you arrived."

"I was a little unsure of the address so I gave myself a little extra time. I can help if you'd like."

Brushing aside raven strands as she turned toward him Xiùlán looked for a moment surprised by the offer however, that quickly disappeared as a soft smile appeared. A smile which appeared to mean nothing yet, said a thousand words in its simple gesture and upon seeing it Yukito found his heart rate quicken. Something so simple and Yukito knew he could enjoy that smile forever and each time it would have the same effect.

"That would be great Yukito."

Working in a comfortable silence the two quickly had all the pastries packed and ready, though for what Yukito was sure. However, Yukito soon found his answer being partly answered as Xiùlán pulled two plastic bags from a drawer before placing two into each bag. Turning to the refrigerator Xiùlán quickly begin pulling out lunch boxes from within, placing one on the side and putting the others into one of the bags.

"I hope you and Kinomoto are up to trying Chinese cuisine, I put together some extra bits as a way of saying thank you for making me feel so welcome."

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble Xiùlán, To-yo and I are happy to have made friends with you, even if To-yo is a little quiet to begin with."

"I know the sort, sounds just like my cousin. That reminds me you haven't met him yet. Syaoran!"

Wondering what Xiùlán's cousin would be like Yukito could never have imagined that the one who appeared before them would be the boy from yesterday.

"Yukito, this is my cousin Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is my friend Tsukishiro Yukito."

"Hello again, it's nice to be formally introduced Li."

"You're already met?"

"We met briefly yesterday, but I never got a chance to ask his name."

Smiling at the brown haired boy Yukito couldn't fail to notice the absolute stillness in him, almost like a deer frozen in headlights. Thinking it must just be nerves on the boy's parts Yukito decided to let him make the first move, not wanting to cause him any more discomfort.

"May I excused Xiùlán? I still have to get ready for school."

"Alright Syaoran."

Watching Xiùlán's cousin disappear from view Yukito could see the love Xiùlán had for her cousin, it was the same look Touya would get around Sakura whenever she needed helped or just needed her brother there.

"Don't mind Syaoran, he's a little...shy around new people. Is that the time? We'd better get going."

Quickly removing the apron she worn Xiùlán hung it on the rack before grabbing the two bags on the side, politely asking Yukito if he minded carrying one.

"I'm off Wei, Syaoran. Syaoran I've left your lunch on the side."

With her final parting Xiùlán quickly closed the door behind her as she joined Yukito's side, an easy conversion quickly springing up between them as they headed out.

* * *

Easily keeping up with the pace that her brother set Sakura found herself pondering on last night's events, once again feeling a little disheartened other the words Li has said to her. Despites the comforting words that Kero had given his morning she still couldn't shake the idea that maybe Li was right and she was strong enough to capture the Clow cards. Caught up in her thoughts almost failed to notice that her brother was slowing down to greet those waiting before them, it was only when Yukito's voice reached her that she remembered where she was.

"Morning To-yo, Sakura!"

Putting a smile onto her face as she made to reply to Yukito's greeting Sakura was startled to see that Xiùlán stood before her as well, her own bike propped against her side. Although the older youth's presence was unexpected Sakura could feel herself feeling a little better as she saw both smiles that Yukito and Xiùlán was sending her. For some reason she couldn't explain she couldn't help but feel better around the two.

"Morning Yukito, Xiùlán. Are you helping out at school this morning Xiùlán-chan?"

"I've got my first gymnastics practice this morning. Your brother and Yukito kindly invited me to come to school with them since they had practice to, they're quite the chaperones aren't they?"

Seeing the slight blushes which graced both Touya's and Yukito's faces as they heard Xiùlán's words Sakura couldn't help the slight giggle which escaped her.

"That reminds me, I made these for you and your friends Sakura. There a little taste of China, I hope you like them."

"Thank you."

Accepting the offered bag Sakura could only ponder what the contents where as the three older youths set off again, gaining a moments lead before Sakura was able to catch up. However, she couldn't fail to notice that Xiùlán was hanging back a little, leaving a little breathing room between herself and the two before her. Matching Xiùlán's pace Sakura looked in question towards her.

"Don't be down Sakura, it does suit you. Don't take what Syaoran said to heart, you're stronger than you know. After all Kerberos wouldn't choose just anyone to be the Cardcaptor, but that doesn't mean I'm not supporting Syaoran."

Looking in shock towards the one beside her Sakura could say that the look of amusement was the last thing she expected to see.

"I am part of the Li Clan Sakura, so I know all about the Clow cards and don't worry the issue of the cards is between Syaoran and you not me. I'm here in a more advisory role and to keep Syaoran in check if he needs it. If you ever need to talk Sakura I'm more than happy to listen."

Although Sakura was completely shocked that Xiùlán spoke so calmly about the issue deep down she should have seen it, after all it was just like Xiùlán said she was a member of the Li Clan and she would have been more surprised to hear she didn't know anything. However, looking into Xiùlán's face Sakura realised that the raven haired youth was completely genuine in her offer, more than happy to offer her assistance if she needed it.

"Thank you Xiùlán. You...you haven't..."

"Don't worry you secrets safe with me, I wouldn't telling."

Breathing a sigh of relief Sakura was glad that Xiùlán wouldn't tell her secret, nodding a silent thank you to her. Moving to keep up with Xiùlán as she increased her pace to catch up with the two in front of them Sakura although a little unsure of how this revelation would bear on things was partially glad to someone else she could talk to, like an older sister to confide in. Pondering on everything that had happened Sakura could only wonder what the future would bring.

* * *

_Later that day_

Finishing the last chemistry problem that had been given to them Touya stretched as best he could in the space he had; glad to see that there wasn't much time left before he lesson ended. Glad for the few moments of reprieve Touya could see today's lesson had take its toll on all the class however, it was the slumped figure of Xiùlán that caught his attention. Hidden behind a wave of raven darkness Xiùlán's head lay prompted against her upraised palms, although he couldn't see her face Touya could tell that she was having trouble.

In that moment Touya felt his reserve about her crumble, despites Yukito's attempts at kindling a friendship between the two he'd been reluctant to fully accept those attempts still unsure of what to make of her. However, looking at her now Touya realised that regardless of what she was and whether or not she knew, that the person he had seen was genuine and just like Yukito was the type of person he could accept into his inner circle.

Coming to the same realisation as he had with his best friend Touya knew that whatever was going on with Yukito and Xiùlán he could bide his time for now however, no doubt there would come a time when everything would fall into place. Even if he suspected that Xiùlán's arrival had something to do with his sister Touya see how things went before he started his questioning.

Hearing the bell ring Touya put his things away from turning his attention towards Xiùlán still lowered head; happening to catch the concerned face of Yukito as he did. Taking the lead Touya crouched beside Xiùlán's table taking a moment to glance over the work before her, noting the unfinished work.

"You ok?"

Seeing jade eyes look towards him as raven hair fell away Touya could see the utter confusion with her gaze; taking a moment to indicate to Yukito that he should take the seat on the other side of Xiùlán he returned his attention to the one before him.

"Truthfully I've no idea what I'm doing, back in Hong Kong we were studying physics, we weren't due to start chemistry until after Christmas."

"We've got a free period so I'm betting Yukito and I can help you make some sense of it."

Observing the confirming nod Yukito gave to Xiùlán as she turned to look at him Touya found himself glad to see the look of gratitude that filled her eyes as he turned back to him. Taking a moment to grab a chair for himself Touya couldn't fail to notice the pleased look in Yukito's amber eyes as Touya settled down. No doubt Yukito was glad to see that Touya was willing to accept Xiùlán within their circle.

Caught up in assessing what areas Xiùlán was unsure of none of the three realised just how quick time was passing; Yukito and Touya doing their best to explain, while Xiùlán listened and questioned them in return. It was only the sound of the lunch bell that reminded them of where they were.

Although they had made some progress Touya could tell that Xiùlán was still need more help to get up to scratch in chemistry, yet with some more tutoring he doubt it wouldn't take long before she was at the same stage as everyone else. Seeing Xiùlán still had her attention on the work before her Touya calmly closed the book before her, before giving her his full attention.

"It's time for a break; you wouldn't do yourself any favours by over doing it. If you want you can come over to my house after school tomorrow and you can study with Yukito and me."

"You don't mind Kinomoto?"

"Makes sense to do so. Yukito's got maths covered, I've got chemistry and from the looks of it you've got history and geography, the rest I'm sure we can handle. So why not?"

"Thank you Kinomoto, Yukito."

Glad to see the uncertainty lift from Xiùlán's face Touya was surprised to realise that he was glad to see a more carefree smile appear instead. Brushing aside the feelings for a moment Touya stood before putting his chair back in its original position.

"Come on we'd better get lunch."

"Oh yeah that reminds me I've got something for you both."

Looking to Yukito for a clue as to what Xiùlán was talking about Touya could see he wasn't getting anything from the grey haired youth as he gave a shrug even if the knowing gleam in his eye gave him away. Giving his attention back to the one before him Touya found Xiùlán standing before him holding a lunch container before him.

"I know you bring lunch with you, but as I thank you for yesterday I made extra this morning for you and Yukito. A chance for you both to try Chinese cooking, but if you don't I wouldn't be offended though I think you'll at least like the dessert I made."

"If the rest of Xiùlán's cooking is like her desserts then the lunch will be great."

Noticing the slightly guilty look on Yukito's face Touya could already guess that Yukito had to have been sampling this morning when he went to pick Xiùlán up.

"Thank you Xiùlán."

Startled at little at the fact that Touya had finally used her first name Xiùlán took a moment to register the fact however, upon realising a soft smile was her reply to the simple act before handing over the container.

"It was nothing Touya."

Seeing the slight smile Touya gave in response to Xiùlán's address Yukito could see straight away that the youth had accepted her as a friend, but more than that he was willing to let her into his inner circle. Overjoyed at his developed Yukito quickly joined his friends as they took the opportunity to enjoy a reprieve from studies and to strengthen the growing friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Feeling the wind against her skin Sakura was mildly aware of her clothes moving against her as she took in light form of Tokyo Tower before her, its great structure looming upwards. Releasing that she was once again that she was having that dream Sakura needed a moment to consider what was different this time. Allowing herself to relax Sakura suddenly realised what was different and the moment she did the ethereal sound got louder, finally coming to a point where Sakura could recognise it as a piece of music. Taking a moment to listen to the music that was filling the air Sakura couldn't recognise the piece however, despites the unfamiliarity it was strangely enchanting.

Turning towards Tokyo Tower once again Sakura's eyes widen in surprised as she took in the sight before her. Silhouetted against the bright lights a figure sat on the edge of Tokyo Towers ledge, their clothes joining the fluttering dance of long hair strands. However, the two things which stood out most was firstly the sitting figure appeared to be the source of the music as Sakura could see them playing some type of instrument in their lap, second was the wings which were settled against their back. Trying to see more of the silhouetted figure Sakura found the dream shattering as continuous ringing filled her ears.

Reaching out with her hand Sakura finally managed to stop her alarm, grasping the alarm with her hands Sakura found herself thinking on the dream, the song and figure coming to the forefront. Remembering the two other occasions she'd had the dream Sakura wondered what this dream could mean.

"Sakura."

Looking up into Kero's questioning face Sakura pondered how to explain to him the dream she'd had.

"I had that weird dream again; the one in front of Tokyo Tower, but it wasn't like before. Someone was playing this beautiful song, but they had wings like an angel."

"Can you remember how the song went Sakura?"

Concentrating on the song she heard Sakura did her best to hum something as close to the original as she could however, she felt that she fell far from doing it justice.

"I'm sorry Kero that's the best I can do. I've never heard anything like it; it was strange, but so beautiful at the same time."

Turning her attention back to the guardian beast before Sakura didn't expect to see the deep concentration Kero was in, obviously what she had said meant something to him.

"Kero does it mean something my dream?"

"Sounds like you had a foretelling dream again and if I'm right you'll be meeting her soon. All this time I've been wondering what happened to her."

Listening to Kero speak Sakura was surprised to hear the amount of devotion present within his voice as he spoke about this mysterious person. Whoever it was that Kero was speaking of obviously meant a lot to him.

"Kero who is it, the person from my dream?"

"The person you saw was my sister."

* * *

**_Later than day_**

"You really should consider giving him a chance To-yo; he is Xiùlán's cousin after all."

"I'm Xiùlán's friend, not her cousins."

Laughing at Touya's simple, but direct statement Yukito knew the issue of Xiùlán's cousin might always be an issue for Touya. Though truthfully Yukito found this was due to Touya's protective nature towards his sister more than anything else.

"You certainly have a sister-complex To-yo."

"Shut up."

Smiling in response to Touya's reply Yukito thought it was endearing how much he cared about Sakura, even if he acted a little mean to her some times. Realising that not much time had passed since they had left Sakura Yukito realised that if they hurried they could catch Xiùlán in her choir practice. Apparently Tomoyo had mentioned to the elementary choir teacher about using the song they had heard Xiùlán sing, wanting to hear the song for herself before she agreed it been arranged for Xiùlán to sing near the end of lunch. Remembering how nervous Xiùlán had appeared before she left them earlier Yukito knew some support might help give her some confidence.

"Why don't we go and see how Xiùlán is doing? If we hurry we might get there before she starts or not long after."

Despites Touya's lack of reply Yukito could tell by the direction they were talking that even before he had mentioned anything that Touya was taking them the quickest way to the music room. Smiling inwardly at Touya's actions Yukito realised this was one of the many things he had grown to love about the dark haired youth. Although at times Touya wasn't one of the most talkative people you could know he was certainly one who let his actions speak for him, and he always seemed to know how to act in any situation. So although he might not come out and say they should support Xiùlán Yukito could tell from his actions alone that was his train of thought.

Reaching the schools music room Yukito could only assume from the silence that Xiùlán hadn't started her singing yet, which considering the time Yukito found slightly strange as she should have at least started by now. Following behind Touya as he entered the room Yukito was greeted by Xiùlán's relieved eyes as she Touya entered, while learning against the teachers desk was their own music teacher and what he could only assume was the elementary school music teacher.

"Touya, I was worried you might not make it. Thank you for doing this."

Wondering what was going on Yukito was a little puzzled by what was happening; neither youth had mentioned anything about this. However, he was starting to get the answer to his question as Xiùlán handed some sheets to Touya and headed over to the piano. Seeing the brief look Touya send him Yukito realised that Touya was going to be playing the musical part of the song and was asking him to be ready to turn the sheets. Giving an encouraging smile to Xiùlán as he went Yukito took his place next to Touya and hope it all went well.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words"

Although he had heard most of the song once before Yukito found listening to it fully and in person was completely different. Listening closely to the song Yukito tell hear the emotions that Xiùlán put into each and every word, almost like she was hoping someone would hear it. Turning the last page for Touya before stepping back Yukito was quietly listening to the last part of the song when he realised he could a wetness to his cheeks. Raising a hand to his face Yukito was surprised to see the presence of tears, quickly wiping them away Yukito couldn't understand why he would be crying.

Hearing Xiùlán finish Yukito replaced his glasses and hoped that he looked like nothing had happened, because truthfully he had no explanation if his friends enquired. Seeing the brief glance Xiùlán send toward the two conferring teachers Yukito waited with Touya as she headed over to join them.

"I didn't know you would be playing piano for Xiùlán To-yo."

"She rang me at home this morning and asked if I'd be willing to play, of the few people Mr Itou mentioned could play piano I'm the one Xiùlán knew best. I told her I could do it, but might be a little late if that was ok if her."

"And I'm very grateful, seems I owe you one Touya."

"Consider helping me on my history homework payment enough."

Seeing the amused expression on Xiùlán's face at Touya's request Yukito knew she was starting to understand Touya's nature better. If he could Touya was more than happy to help people out and not expect things in return, though if people insisted it was often simple things that Touya asked for.

"Miss Li could we speak with you?"

Taking a brief glance towards the two teachers Yukito had a good feeling as he noticed the slight smiles on both their faces, if he was right that Xiùlán would be teaching more than just Tomoyo her song.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

_Flash back _

"_The person you saw was my sister."_

"_What? You have a sister!"_

_Feeling her mouth drop open at Kero's revelation Sakura didn't know what to say, in the time she had known him Kero hadn't really revealed much about himself. So far all she knew was that Clow Reed had create him and made him Beast of the Seal, guardian of the Clow Cards. The knowledge that Kero had family was to say the least shocking news however, despites this Sakura was curious about the one Kero called sister. Seeing that Kero was still in thought Sakura was a little unsure about asking him about his family however, curiosity won over as she decided to ask._

"_You never told me you had a sister Kero."_

"_When Clow Reed sealed me away first, so I've never known what happened to her whether Clow Reed sealed her away or if she..."_

_Sakura could understand where Kero's final trail of thought was going without him having to say, the underlying sadness in his voice clearly portrayed how he felt regarding the uncertainty of his sister's fate. Not liking the sadness in Kero's usually cheerful self Sakura realised something as she remembered what Kero had said about her dreams._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Mei-Xing, but why do you want to her name?"_

"_This way I know what to call her when we do finally meet her."_

_Before her eyes Sakura watched the traces of sadness slowly fade away to be quickly replaced by one of happiness as he came to the same realisation as Sakura. Smiling slightly at Kero's celebration dance Sakura was glad to see him back to his usual cheery self. Realising that time was getting on Sakura quickly began getting dressed for school, making a note to ask Kero more about his sister when she could._

_End flashback_

Remembering what had occurred this morning Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Kero's sister was like, although her dream had given a vague outline of Kero's sister it didn't show what she looked like or tell you what she was like. For some reason no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't see to come up with an idea for her.

"I'm home."

Coming back to where she was Sakura quickly give the pot before her a stir before hopping down off the stool she used when cooking. Doing a last mental check Sakura was confident that everything would be fine while she went to greet her brother and his guests, remembering the reminder Touya had put on the board that he was brining people over.

"Hi brother, Yukito, Xiùlán. Dinners wouldn't be long, I hope it's ok for you Xiùlán I wasn't sure what things you'd like."

"I'm sure whatever you've done Sakura it will be wonderful, if you like I can help putting the food out."

"Ok."

Leaving Touya and Yukito to make themselves comfortable Sakura led the way into the kitchen, taking a moment to check what needed to be done Sakura explained what Xiùlán could be doing while she made the finished touches to dinner. Quickly getting into a comfortable routine with the older youth Sakura couldn't hide her smile as she looked to where Xiùlán was putting food out on the plates. Although she would never trade her older brother for anything, it was nice to have someone she saw in an older sister role being part of her life. It was then that Sakura realised why she always felt so safe and happy around Xiùlán, although she had only known her a few days Xiùlán she saw her as a surrogate sister.

"Alright Sakura I'm finished."

Already having a smile on her face Sakura could only make it brighter as she noticed Xiùlán's own smile. Nodding her thanks Sakura placed the last bits on the plates before signalling they were complete.

Taking the plates to the table Sakura was thrilled to see that everyone was digging into dinner, an easy conversion starting as the day's events were discussed between the four.

"That was wonderful Sakura. Thank you."

"You've outdone yourself again Sakura."

Glad to hear that Yukito and Xiùlán had enjoyed dinner Sakura thanked them for their praise before moving to collect the dishes.

"Would you like some help with the dishes Sakura?"

"No, that's ok Yukito. I know you all have studying to do, so I get the dishes. You all need to get to studying."

Waiting for the three to vanish upstairs Sakura quickly completing the washing up before grabbing some of the pastries Xiùlán had given her the day before from the refrigerator. As much as her friends and she had enjoyed the Chinese desserts they had just been too much to eat, so they had split with and taken them home. Adding those to the bunch that Touya had brought home and they had quite a supply not that they had complained about it, the desserts had proved to be very popular with Sakura's family.

Taking the pastries upstairs to her room Sakura had only just closed the door to her room when Kero's floating form appeared before her.

"It's her! Sakura she's here!"

"Who's here? Who are you talking about?"

"Mei-Xing! My sister!"

Staring in bewilderment at the guardian beast before her Sakura just couldn't see what was causing Kero to be sure, after she couldn't sense any presence and the only people present where her, Touya and his friends.

"Are you sure Kero? The only people here are you, me, Touya, Yukito and Xiùlán."

"I'm positive Sakura; I'd never mistake this magic."

Remaining quiet as she saw the concentration on Kero's face Sakura was unsure how to proceed, Kero was so sure about what he was feeling he couldn't bring herself to be the one to break that hope.

"Xiùlán isn't that the brat's cousin you were telling me about. She knows about the Clow Cards as well right?"

"Yeah why?"

"It could be possible that Xiùlán has something which was spelled by Mei-Xing's magic, and that's what I'm sensing. That's the only explanation; she's the only person I've not met yet and its strange that I've sensing Mei-Xing's magic the moment she comes into your house."

"What if she does?"

"Don't you see Sakura? Xiùlán must know Mei-Xing for her to give her something with her magic; Xiùlán must know where Mei-Xing is."

"Kero..."

"Please Sakura let me just ask Xiùlán if she knows anything. This is the first chance I've had since I was sealed away to find out what happened to Mei-Xing. Please."

Feeling her heart go out at the desperation within Kero's voice Sakura could have cried as she noticed the defeated stance Kero took as he awaited Sakura's decision. Knowing Xiùlán already knew about the Clow Cards Sakura was almost positive that Syaoran would have told her about Kero, therefore there could be no harm in just letting him talk to her.

"Ok Kero, wait here and I'll go get her."

Wondering what she excuse she could come up with to get Xiùlán to come talk to her Sakura's heart pondered quickly in her chest as she knocked on Touya's door.

"Hey Sakura, do you want something?"

Staring up in Yukito's amber eyes Sakura was for a moment lost for words as she stood before her crush however, remembering what she had come to do Sakura tore her gaze away to find the one she had come for. Crossed legged on Touya's bed, open book in her lap, Xiùlán looked with curiosity at her as she noticed Sakura's gaze settle on her.

"Could...could I ask Xiùlán something?"

Seeing the curiosity with Xiùlán change to understanding Sakura breathed a little easier as Xiùlán got up of the bed before coming over to her.

"Touya could you check what I've done just to see I'm doing it right?"

Watching Touya nod in reply Sakura was relieved as Xiùlán interdicted to Yukito that everything was fine before stepping out the room and closing the door behind her. Having the older youth crouch down to her level Sakura felt her heart best ease at the caring look Xiùlán was sending her.

"Would you like to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure."

Allowing Xiùlán to enter the room before her Sakura quietly closed the door behind her, turning to face the room and the youth before her Sakura was wondering whether Kero had changed his mind when she noticed his small form come from behind her bag and settle on the side of her desk.

"Mei-Xing? It is you isn't it?"

Thinking Kero might be looking for things that weren't there Sakura was about to remind him of who he was speaking to however, a quick glance towards Xiùlán made her pause in her tracks. For a moment Sakura couldn't explain what was different, then it hit her where once there had been jade there was now silvery-blue.

Watching in stunned silence Sakura watched as Xiùlán turned to gaze upon the one who had spoken to her.

"It's been a long time Kerberos, far to long."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"It's been a long time Kerberos, far too long."

Unsure of how to respond to the revelation that had just been revealed to her Sakura remained silent as Xiùlán or was it Mei-Xing crouched down in front of Kero's position. Remaining still for a minute she raised her hands to meet the same level of the desk, patiently waiting for Kero to make the next move. In an almost childlike uncertainty Kero slowly walked over to the waiting hand before placing a faltering step on the palm, seeing that what was before him was indeed real Kero finally walked fully onto the open palms.

"It's really you, you're really here. I didn't know what had happened to you, when I didn't sense you when the cards were released I was afraid..."

"I am very real Kerberos you can see and feel that for yourself, I am sorry that I was not here upon your awaking, but a lot has happened in the time you were sealed."

Although her mind had initially been reluctant to accept the knowledge that was being revealed to her Sakura quickly knew that the person she knew as Xiùlán was indeed Kero's sister Mei-Xing. However, what Sakura couldn't seem to shake the differences between the person crouched before her and the figure in her dream, mainly the long hair and the most noticeable the lack of wings. Yet, even as her mind was noticing these things Sakura felt a fear she'd never felt before over take these thoughts. A fear that the older girl she had come to take into her life was gone or worse never existed.

"Uhm... so you're really Kero's sister Mei-Xing? What's going to happen to Xiùlán?"

Hearing the confusion within Sakura's voice Mei-Xing realised how this all must seem to the young girl, it was obvious from the pleading look within Sakura's eyes that she had come to care for the one she was asking about. Not wanting to be the cause of such confusion and fear Mei-Xing indicated for Kerberos to leave her hands before quickly turning to close the distance between Sakura and herself; gathering the young girl into a gentle embrace.

Feeling Sakura's initially held stiff against her Mei-Xing held her even tighter as Sakura fell against her, sensing rather than seeing the silent tears that fell.

"Please don't cry Sakura, I know this was not the best way for you to find out about me, but believe me when I say you having nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm'...I'm happy that you and Kero have found each other. I've...I've only known Xiùlán for a few days, but I don't want to lose her."

"Sakura."

Pulling back from the one she held Mei-Xing stared softly at the young girl before wiping away the tears which streaked down her face.

"Sakura, you will never lose Xiùlán because she is me. These last few days the person you've been getting to know is me, the only thing false about me is my physical appearance and a name nothing more."

"So...So, this is like a false form for you, like Kero's current form is for him."

"Exactly. Just like Kero needs a false form so do I, how else would I be able to keep an eye on you and Syaoran."

Seeing t he sadness draining away from Sakura's eyes Mei-Xing was glad to see the smile returning to Sakura's face; at least she had been able to relieve the girls fear. Checking that Sakura was indeed ok Mei-Xing was relieved to see that Sakura was taking this well and indeed seemed to be regaining her usually cheery self how that she knew Xiùlán and Mei-Xing were one in the same, therefore not having to deal with the idea of losing someone she had come to care about.

"This will have to be secret between us Sakura, to everyone else I'm still Xiùlán."

"I understand. Is it ok if I just tell Tomoyo about you? I wouldn't if it's not I promise."

"That's alright Sakura, you may tell Tomoyo. You trust her with her secret, so I will trust her with mine."

"Now I must be going otherwise your brother and Yukito will be wondering if there's something wrong."

"Mei-Xing?"

Turning now jade eyes towards Kero's small form Mei-Xing could almost read all the questions that were running through his mind as he looked at her.

"Do not worry Kerberos there is plenty of time for us to catch up and we will do so soon I promise however, how is not that time."

Although a little disappointed at her answer Mei-Xing could see that Kerberos knew she was right and silently nodded his understanding as she raised up from her crouched position. Brushing out the few wrinkles in her skirt Mei-Xing gave Sakura a reassuring smile before moving to leave the girl with her thoughts. However, a quiet question had her pause for a moment a with her hand on the door.

"Mei-Xing, can I ask what do you really look like? I saw a shadow of you in a dream I had, but it I couldn't really see."

"I've no doubt you'll see the answer for yourself soon enough Sakura."

Leaving the room Mei-Xing left Sakura to ponder her puzzling response as the door quietly shut behind her.

* * *

_Another Day_

"Come on slow pokes! Sport's day will be over before we even get there!"

Smiling at Xiùlán's little jibe Yukito thought he couldn't reproach her as he took in the free spirited nature that she portraying before him. From the moment she had arrived at his house to help him and Touya prepare lunch Yukito could almost touch the waves of contentment and joy had had been radiating off her; for whatever reason Xiùlán had been in an upbeat mood all day.

Observing the one in question Yukito could only chuckle as she spun on the spot to face Touya and himself, her raven ponytail flying behind her as she did. Hands clasping behind her back Xiùlán was a vision to look upon as both light and shadow fought over her form, while falling cherry blossoms danced around her. Not even aware of the breath he had been holding Yukito felt it release as he heard Touya speak.

"Easy for you to say, you're not carrying anything."

Glancing at his friend at the statement Yukito was about to say he could carry something else when Xiùlán's form appearing in front of them both halted him. Seeing the stern look in Xiùlán's eyes Yukito wondered whether or he should intervene when the look quickly vanished under a look of mischief. Looking up at the taller youth Xiùlán quickly tapped Touya on the nose before meeting his eyes.

"If memory serves me right you were the one that insisted on carrying practically everything, after all you thought they'd be too heavy for little me, or would you like some help?"

Trying to hide his laughter at the faint blush which had claimed his friend as Xiùlán's teasing Yukito had to quickly turn away as he noticed the glare Touya was sending his way. Hearing the resigned sigh Touya gave Yukito knew he was remembered the disagreement he and Xiùlán had about carrying everything to the Elementary School. It had been Touya who insisted that he would be fine carrying the lunches and Xiùlán was now using that against him.

"Let's just get to the Kaiju's school."

"Oh don't sound so gloomy, tell you want as a reward for being so good to me I'll cook dinner tomorrow for us all. I'll even throw in those pastries you pretend not to like so much."

Seeing Xiùlán gave Touya's nose another two taps as she emphasised each sentenced Yukito was visibly shaking with suppressed laughter as Touya's blush contrasted greatly with his dark skin. Although Xiùlán appeared totally unaware of the affect of her light teasing Yukito had a feeling that the girl was totally aware of Touya's blush as she turned away. Calming his laughter Yukito soon found himself the victim of blushing as Xiùlán grabbed his hand, pulling him along after her.

"You heard the man Yukito we've got a Sport's day to get to."

Having a moment to glance backwards towards his friend Yukito didn't fail to notice Touya's smirk at noticing the blush which now graced himself. However, he quickly had to give his attention to the girl before him as the pulling on his arm forced him to begin running to keep up with her.

Finally coming to a stop outside the Elementary School gates Yukito took the moment to regain his breath; although he was a lot fitter than this the unexpected run had left even him a little breathless. Glancing at his companion Yukito was a little relieved to see that she too was a little breathless however; the healthy flush which had overcome her just made her even more attractive.

Back tracking on what he had just thought Yukito felt himself suddenly becoming aware of what his mind had been trying to get him to see from the day he had met her. Although he had come to accept that they was something about Xiùlán that called out to him, touched that part of him that was reserved for those that completed you, it was only now that he realised he was also physically attracted to her. Part of him was now completely terrified of what he was feeling, although he knew that both Touya and Xiùlán had claims to his heart and soul he'd been able to keep the feelings to a minimum.

However, like any attraction Yukito had found his feelings harder to bury as he became more aware of his physical attraction towards his best friend. Dealing with this sudden revelation had been hard enough to deal with, now he had to deal with the added realisation he had come to regarding Xiùlán. It was then that he realised Xiùlán still held his hand clasped in hers, although it felt so right, he couldn't help the feelings of uncertainty that swirled within him. Unsure of what to do Yukito was slightly relieved when her hand released his as she waved behind him.

"Come on Touya! We'll be able to catch the next race if we hurry."

Managing to settle his raging emotions Yukito turned a calm smile towards Touya's approaching form. Waiting for Touya to join them, the three friends moved as one as they made their way to the schools track, coming within as view in time to see Sakura win the race that had taken place.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"You can do it!"

Smiling slightly at the dreamy looks Sakura and Syaoran had as they looked over to the one beside her Xiùlán wondered if Yukito had any idea of the crushes that the two had towards him. Whenever she had noticed his interactions with the two he always acted kindly towards them, in fact he'd never said or done anything harsh to either of them. However, coming to think about it that was just Yukito's nature to everyone; he was always helpful and had one of the most gentle natures she's ever known. Yukito's very being was something so rare that it was no wonder he attracted people; almost like a moths to a flame.

Glancing side wards Xiùlán was greeted with the sight of both Touya and Yukito as they watched the race, taking in the two Xiùlán couldn't help but think how different the two were. Whereas Yukito was naturally shy around new people, Touya choose to be reserved around people; Yukito was the more verbal of the two while Touya tended to be less verbal and let his actions speak more for him. Comparing the two Xiùlán realised that although they were two completely different people there was something about each of them that made them stand out from everyone else.

Content to have the opportunity to have the two youths in her life Xiùlán turned back in time to see the races finish, winching slightly as she watched Syaoran fall flat on his face. Knowing how proud Syaoran was Xiùlán thought it would be best she leave him to recover himself rather than acknowledging what had happened. Realising that Touya was asking if she would help he get lunch set out Xiùlán voiced her agreement before following his lead to a vacant spot in the school yard.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

Listening to the conversions that were occurring around him Touya was content to let the others carry the conversion as he picked bits from the lunch spread before them, aware of the compliments Sakura and Tomoyo were paying to Yukito, Xiùlán and himself for the lunch they had put together. Hearing his sister and the brat, as he called him, explaining away Yukito's appetite Touya had to fight the impulse to gasp as he felt something flare through his other sense, the sensation flowing through him. Taking a moment to compose himself Touya realised that the source of the flare had been Xiùlán herself, taking a glance towards the one in question Touya was surprised to see the look of wariness in her eyes. Although outwardly she appeared the picture of serenity Touya could see that something had her on edge however, the capture of falling cherry blossoms in her out stretched hand for some reason replaced the wariness with a calmness that only came with knowledge.

Watching the pale pink petals fall from Xiùlán's hand Touya found jade eyes meeting his as he shifted his attention away from Xiùlán's hand. Although he part of him questioned what he had just felt from the girl a bigger part of him knew that he didn't have to worry, that regardless of who or what she was Xiùlán meant no harm to his family or friends. Knowing Xiùlán had only the best interests of those present Touya was content to follow her lead as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Turning towards his father's voice Touya shared the relief his sister showed as she acknowledged their father, knowing all too well how much it meant to Sakura that their father had made it to her Sport's day. Watching the quick conversion that occurred Touya couldn't say he was surprised at the enthusiasm that overcame Sakura as she took the opportunity to introduce her father to Xiùlán.

"Father this is Li Xiùlán. Xiùlán this is my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Li, I've heard a lot about you from Sakura and Touya."

"It's nice to meet you to Mr Kinomoto."

Seeing the warm smile his father gave to Xiùlán as he handed her one of the desserts he had made Touya could see that he had already accepted her into his family; as he had done with Yukito their father welcomed the newest addition to their family circle. Accepting his own dessert Touya had to smile inwardly as he realised his had to be the only family that was ever increasing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Song: Dreaming of you by Selena (All rights to her)**

**Chapter Seven**

"I wonder what Xiùlán is doing at school on a Sunday? She didn't mention anything to me."

Taking note of the shrug Touya send him Yukito took it that even his best friend didn't know what was going on with Xiùlán. Originally planning to spend the day catching up with his chores Yukito had been surprised when Touya rang him that morning about getting together and going into town. Having thought Touya was working today Yukito had learned upon enquiry that he changed shifts last thing last night as a favour, thus giving him the day off. Happy to spend any time with his friend Yukito was even more surprised when Touya had asked if Xiùlán had mentioned anything to him about being at the school today.

Unsure of what his friend meant Yukito had listened as Touya explained when he'd rang he'd been told she wasn't expected home till that afternoon as she'd needed to go to school. Confirming that Xiùlán hadn't mentioned anything to him about it the two had agreed to meet up and walk over to the school and catch Xiùlán there.

Although a good idea Yukito's only concern was finding the raven haired youth as they closed upon the school's familiar structure, after all they had no idea where in the school she would be. Nearing the school's gate Yukito was about to voice his concerns when he noticed some of the gymnastics team leaving the school grounds. Not having heard of any upcoming competitions for the team Yukito was for a moment wondering why they would be holding practices on a Sunday however, upon recognising one of the group as a girl from their class he decided to enquire about their currently absent member.

"Akina you wouldn't happen to have seen Xiùlán this morning?"

"Hi Yukito, yeah we'd just finished up practice and Mrs Satou asked if Xiùlán could do a test run of the song for the school play, they'll be in the drama studio if you're looking for her."

"Thanks Akina. When's the competition?"

"We're not practicing for a competition. Let's just say we're putting something together for the plays intermission, but you'll have to wait and see."

Surprised at Akina's playful batter Yukito watched in puzzlement as she and her friends waved goodbye. Wondering what the girls had played Yukito had a feeling that even Xiùlán wouldn't reveal what the gymnastics team had planned. Seeing the slight curiosity within Touya's eyes Yukito knew he wasn't the only one who was puzzled by the statement Akina had made. Knowing Xiùlán had been working on a new song for the last week or so Yukito wondered if she would be singing it in the school play. Deciding to see what their friend was up to Yukito took the lead as he and Touya headed towards the drama studio.

"Quiet please everyone! I want to have this test run done before we finish for the day!"

Recognising Mrs Satou's voice straight away Yukito felt Touya settle beside him as he stood just within the entrance to the drama studio. Taking a quick note of all the scenery and costumes that were being put together Yukito was amazed at how much effort was going into their school play however, at the moment complete silence filled the space as everyone focused on the stage.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I wonder if you ever see me  
and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
Yes, I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly"

Joining in the round of applause that was quickly filled the studio Yukito could tell he wasn't the only one who had been touched by the song Xiùlán had sung. It was more than just the words themselves it was almost like Xiùlán put her soul into the song, wanting people to truly understand the feelings she was trying to convey.

Giving Xiùlán a quick wave as she noticed them both Yukito and Touya remained where they were standing as they waited for Mrs Satou to finish talking with her regarding her performance. Seeing Mrs Satou leave the raven haired youth Yukito returned the smile Xiùlán send them as she jumped down from the stage, quickly weaving her way through the crowd towards them.

"Hey Yukito, Touya, not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were both busy today."

"I was asked to change shifts last night so I thought we could go into town since I've got the day off."

"Sure I'm up for that, let me just get my things ok."

Seeing the smile brighten at Touya's statement Yukito could tell that Xiùlán was happy he had wanted to invite her along, though truthfully Yukito had come to think that Touya valued Xiùlán's friendship as much as he valued theirs. Watching Xiùlán disappear from sight as she went behind the stage Yukito was surprised at the next statement Touya told him.

"Yuki, no one asked me to swap swifts with them last night. I called on a favour so I could get today off."

"I don't understand To-yo, why not just so? What's with the lie?"

"I'm sorry I lied Yuki, but truthfully I didn't want to let on to Xiùlán that I knew about her birthday in case she came up with some excuse not to come to town with us."

"It's her birthday! But why didn't she say anything? And how did you find out?"

"Sakura asked if I would bring Xiùlán over tomorrow so that she could give her the birthday present she'd got for her. Apparently the brat asked for Sakura's and Tomoyo's helping in picking out a present for Xiùlán."

"But I still don't understand why she's been keeping it a secret."

"She doesn't like making a big deal of it apparently, from what Sakura told me. "

Horrified that he hadn't thought to ask Xiùlán when her birthday was in the weeks he had known her Yukito found he felt even worse knowing he had nothing to give her for her birthday. He could understand her wanting to keep it low key, but friends were at least suppose to know when each other's birthdays were. Looking towards his friend Yukito could tell just from looking at him that Touya had something planned.

"This way we can pick something up, with Xiùlán around we can get a better idea of what she likes."

"So pretend that we don't know it's her birthday and pick up something that we'll known she'll like."

Seeing Xiùlán's returning figure Yukito never got to hear what Touya's response would be as they both turned towards the approaching youth. Hearing Touya ask her about the song they had heard Yukito hoped that Touya's plan would work and that before they left town they could indeed find the perfect present for their friend.

* * *

"It's the least I can do for dragging you both around town; I guess I'm just a typical girl when it comes to shopping."

Seeing the apologetic smile Xiùlán send them as she finished her statement even Touya could prevent the small smile which overcame him as he saw the total sincerity Xiùlán felt. Despites their seemingly mindless wanderings through the town Touya had to admit that just spending the day with the two people he considered his closest friends had been one of the best he'd had. In the weeks they had come to know each other this had been the first time that the three had got a chance to relax with each other; not having to worry about school work, chores or family. Despites the double shift he had to pull yesterday Touya didn't regret a single minute as he saw the complete enjoyment Yukito and Xiùlán had shown throughout the entire day. For some reason Touya felt his own enjoyment of the day increase at every smile or laugh that Yukito or Xiùlán gave as they wandered the streets, taking in the displays as they pasted.

However, coming back to the here and now Touya realised that Xiùlán was still awaiting his reply as she stood shyly before him, seeing if he would agree to her buying them all a late lunch. Rolling his eyes at her Touya consented as he sat at the table she had found them as the cafe. Seeing the pleased smile Xiùlán gave them Touya watched as she left him and Yukito to enjoy the sun while she went inside to place their orders, despites the queue that even he could see from the outside. Looking over towards his friend Touya could have laughed as he noticed the sheepish expression on Yukito's face.

"You said you wanted somewhere that would be busy, this was the only place I could think of at such short notice."

"We might be lucky; she might get out before next week."

Seeing the moment of surprised which overcame amber eyes Touya could see the exact moment Yukito acknowledged the fact he'd made a joke. Realising Touya was joking at his expense Yukito smiled at the humour Touya was showing, knowing that although it wasn't exactly what was requested Touya was making fun of Yukito's spur of the moment decision.

"Was you able to get them?"

Giving a confirming nod Touya withdrew two small black boxes and one card from the grocery bag he'd been carrying before handing them over to Yukito. Giving Yukito time to have a proper look at the gifts they'd chosen for Xiùlán Touya filled out the card, even if it did mean asking a waitress if he could borrow a pen.

"Do you think she'll like them?"

Looking up towards his friend Touya could see the nerves which were gripping him, although truthfully he'd have to admit that the nerves were beginning to creep up on him to. Even if the biggest part of him told him there was nothing to worry about, as soon as they had come upon the small store Xiùlán had fallen for the merchandise. Having taken notice of what Xiùlán had liked Touya and Yukito managed to settle on what to get before coming up with the excuse that Touya's father had asked him to pick some groceries up, thus allowing him to leave, thus allowing him to leave Yukito to keep Xiùlán busy while he back tracked to the store.

"Of course."

Although a simple reply Touya could see the instant relief fill Yukito's eyes at the reassurance. Taking a glance towards the cafes entrance Touya was in time to see Xiùlán approaching them, carefully moving through the people and tables considering the full tray she was carrying. Taking one of the boxes Touya indicated for Yukito to take the other as he hid his own under the table.

"Here we go I wasn't sure what everyone wanted so I got a variety. Tuck in."

Realising the huge variety of cakes and pastries was more for Yukito's benefit than his or Xiùlán's Touya tried to contain his grin as he noticed the gleam within amber eyes. Giving Xiùlán a moment to settle at the table Touya indicated to Yukito that he could take the lead in acknowledging Xiùlán's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Xiùlán."

Just about to stir the coffee before her Xiùlán turned startled eyes towards those before her as she registered what Yukito had said. Needing a moment to accept what her friend had said Xiùlán slowly began aware of not only the smiles that Yukito and Touya were sending her, but the items that they were waiting to give her.

"But...but how did you find out?"

"You could say Sakura learned it from Syaoran, and we learned it from her. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's only a birthday, no big deal. I didn't what to bother you."

"Of course it is. A birthday is a chance for family and friends to show how much they value each other, so I course we'd what to know when yours is. You're our friend and it's our chance to show you how much we're grateful for that."

Jade eyes filling with emotion as she took in Yukito's words Xiùlán couldn't verbalise how touched she was at Yukito's and Touya's actions, realising that she hadn't felt so deeply affected by someone in a long time. Calming accepting the box that Yukito was offering her Xiùlán needed a moment before revealing the hidden contents, only to find her breath catch as he took in the item before her.

Resting against a cushion of black velvet a silver chain snaked from the upper corners while hanging from its centre hung an intricate silver orchid, its polished surface reflecting the light. Gently removing the piece from its box Xiùlán ran her fingers delicately over the flower.

"I hope we chose right, you're named after orchid's right?"

"It's perfect and yes elegant orchid that's what my name means, but how did you know?"

"Touya over heard you explaining it to Sakura and Tomoyo that day they were quizzing you."

Realising how lucky she was to know the two before her Xiùlán knew in that minute that both Yukito

and Touya had crept slowly, but surely into her heart and soul. Although part of her wanted to remove that place within her that they had taken Xiùlán knew the bigger part of her wanted them to have it. Not only that, but she wanted them to know her heart and soul completely; a fact which both scared and thrilled her.

Making sure the chains fastening was secure Xiùlán felt the delicate flower final settle in place as the chain took its weight. Seeing the pleased looks Yukito and Touya send her she couldn't help but smile back. About to thank them again for the present Xiùlán was surprised to find Touya handing her another black box.

"Yukito has to take most of the credit for this one."

Opening the box Xiùlán gave a small laugh as she took note of the charm bracelet before her; three delicate silver charms already clipped into place, an orchid flower, a peach blossom and a rabbit. Not missing the significance of the objects Xiùlán felt her heart would burst as she turned her attention to the two before her. Acting on impulse Xiùlán quickly leaned over the table to place a quiz on both Yukito's and Touya's cheek before securing the bracelet around her wrist, unaware of the bright blush which had overcome the two at her actions.

"Thank you. You really shouldn't have done all this, but thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Search for Japan 5 Hoops WCH Mie 2009 and Japan 3 Ribbons 2 Ropes WCH Mie 2009 for the performances and costumes that the team is performing. The team is split into two groups of five.

**Chapter Eight**

Shifting the bag she carried to her other hand Sakura could only ponder once again what Tomoyo had in them, especially since the girl in question had not only asked for her assistance in carrying them over to the High School, but also Syaoran's as well. Glancing over at the brown haired boy Sakura held back a little smile as she observed him, although he still had his rough edges and at times could be a little mean with what he said, what Xiùlán had told them weeks ago was true Syaoran did indeed have a gentler, more loyal side once you got to know him. As is sensing the gaze upon him Syaoran looked questioningly back at Sakura, giving a confusing sign as she quickly turned away.

"What's with all the bags Tomoyo? Touya's not mentioned his school doing anything."

"That's because it's a secret, so of course Touya wouldn't know. If fact there's only a handful of people who do know."

Really intrigued now Sakura could see she wasn't the only one puzzled as she noted the puzzlement Syaoran was also sending Tomoyo at the statement.

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"There costumes for the gymnastics team, Xiùlán asked if I could make them for the show they've got planned for the play. I've just finished them and they wanted to have a practice in them to see if anything needed changing."

"Really, so you know what the team's doing. I remember Touya and Yukito asking Xiùlán about it, but she wouldn't say anything."

"Not yet, but Xiùlán said it was only fair I got to watch, as I'll have the best eye for any adjustments that will need to be done."

Not believing the luck Tomoyo had Sakura wasn't surprised that her best friend had been approached about making the costumes; after all she did have a good imagination. However, she had to admit she was a little jealous that her friend would get to see the big mystery that the gymnastics were putting together for the school play in a few weeks. Yet, before she could ponder the thought to much a voice she recognised pulled her from her thoughts.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Syaoran."

Turning towards the voice Sakura had to smile as she took in Xiùlán's waving form before her, black hair dancing with her moment. Closing the distance between them the three youngsters greeted their elder as they stood uncertainly in front of the elder youth, unsure of what to do now.

"Thank you Tomoyo for doing the costumes, I couldn't think of anyone better."

Seeing the shy smile which overcame Tomoyo at the compliment Xiùlán couldn't fail to notice the curious yet uncertain looks within Sakura and Syaoran. It would appear that Tomoyo wasn't the only one who was curious about the act the team had planned, although to be honest people had been digging for hints ever since they'd learned of the mystery act. Knowing she just couldn't send the two packing Xiùlán realised that of anyone who could keep a secret it was the three before her.

"Why don't you come and watch to Sakura, Syaoran? We could with impartially judgement of our performance before the big day, but you have to promise to keep it secret."

Nodding quickly in reply Xiùlán smiled at the immediate response she got, amused at the shine which entered their eyes at the chance of seeing the hidden act.

Following her friend's example as they settled crossed legged on the drama theatres floor Sakura had to admit she was eager to see the performance the gymnastics team had planned. Having handed over the costumes Tomoyo had made for the team Xiùlán had left the three to talk amongst themselves while she and the rest of the team went to get changed. Although hesitant at first the three did eventually settle into a comfortable conversion, even if most of the talk centred on their school life.

"Alright we're ready if you are."

Caught up in the conversion she was having with her friends Sakura was for a moment surprised at the interruption, needing a moment to remember what they were supposed to be ready for. However, upon laying eyes upon the one before her Sakura was quickly reminded of the reason as she took in Xiùlán's form.

Even from their first meeting Sakura could only hope that she would become as pretty as the raven haired youth however, looking upon her now even Sakura could recognise Xiùlán was far from pretty she was beautiful. Her usually free strands where gathered a bun, while carefully applied make-up only enhanced her featured rather than deter from them. While the costume she showed the lithe and gracefully form she usually hid to its full effect, the mixture of white, red and black coming together perfectly. Quickly looking behind the older youth Sakura could see that Xiùlán wasn't the only one who dazzling in Tomoyo's creations; while four others were identical to Xiùlán there were five who wore stripped red and black.

"Now remember we want your honest opinion ok."

With all three voicing their agreement to Xiùlán's request they focused their attention on those before them, ready to see the show that was about to unfold.

Unable to contain the grasps of surprise and delight which escaped her Sakura was enthralled by the graceful movements and swirling ribbons as Xiùlán and her four team mates performed their routine. Joining in the applause of her friends as the first performance ended Sakura found she couldn't wait to watch the second, and she wasn't disappointed as the five teams once again dazzled her with their routine. However, the difference this time being that rather than swirling ribbons this performance involved hoops.

Clapping greatly as the second performance came to an end Sakura could see the pleased looks that overcame all ten faces at the reaction they were getting. After minutes of praise and reassurances from their three judges the gymnastics team were soon the ones giving the judges their thanks, glad to have some reassurance that their surprise performance would be well received. Tomoyo even had her moment of attention as the whole team complimented her on the costumes she had created, everyone agreeing that they were stunning and she was highly talented.

After nearly half an hour of agreeable chatter the team headed off to get changed, leaving the three young youths to a wait Xiùlán before heading home. Not having to wait long Sakura turned as she heard Xiùlán wishing her team mates good night before moving over to join them.

"Once again thank you everyone. You really helped us out. As a thank you why don't you join Syaoran and me for dinner?"

"I'd loved to Xiùlán, but I can't. I'm on dinner duty tonight as Touya is working and father will be coming home late from University. I said I'd have dinner ready for when they get home."

"Since you've been such a big help to me, I'll cook for your family tonight."

"I...I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"I wouldn't take no for answer Sakura, plus you get a chance to try something new."

Realising this was one battle that she wasn't going to win Sakura smiled in thanks at Xiùlán's generous offer. Secretly looking forward to trying some other types of Chinese food, after all if Xiùlán's main dishes were anything like the desserts she made them for school then they had to be great.

* * *

"Ok that's everything. Shall we go pay?"

Smiling up at Xiùlán's question Sakura could see that Tomoyo was also curious about what things Xiùlán would be making as they noticed the things going into the basket, the only people who seemed to have any idea where Syaoran and Xiùlán. However, at this current moment they weren't relieving anything about tonight's menu. Moving on ahead with Tomoyo towards the check out Sakura was so lost in thought that she was unaware of the person rounding the corner just as she did.

"I'm sorry."

"Sakura, are you ok?"

Looking with concern at where Sakura sat on the floor Yukito quickly offered her hand as she looked up towards him. Smiling at the surprised look Sakura send him Yukito had to admit he was just as surprised to run in Sakura and Tomoyo, not expecting to meet them here at his time. Helping the small brunette to her feet Yukito was about to ask why they were here when some small laughter behind the two caught his attention. Looking to see who Sakura and Tomoyo were with Yukito was surprised to see Syaoran however, what made Yukito glance twice was his cousin beside him.

With her hair pulled into a bun and make-up delicately highlighting her features Xiùlán made his heart stop as she smiled towards him. Never in the weeks that they had known each other had Yukito seen her wear make-up, always viewing her as a natural beauty however, seeing her looking almost regal Yukito knew just what a vision she was. Noting the shy smile which overcame Xiùlán as she noticed his gaze Yukito found the action even more endearing as the normally confidence disappeared. Turning away from the girl in front of him Yukito once again returned his attention to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What brings you here then?"

"Xiùlán offered to make dinner for us, but she needed to pick some things up first."

Seeing the questioning look Yukito was giving her at her statement Sakura couldn't help giving a small giggle as she realised Yukito had no idea why Xiùlán had made such an offer.

"It's to say thank you, from myself and the team. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran kindly reviewed our performance, and they've already promised not to tell so you wouldn't get anything out of them."

Nodding in understanding Yukito didn't fail to hear the giggles that were occurring between Sakura and Tomoyo, knowing full well how curious people where about what the team had planned.

"If you have nothing planned Yukito why don't you join us. That's if Sakura doesn't mind having another guest."

"I don't mind...That's if you want to Yukito."

"If you're sure it's no problem."

"Of course not, this way I can teach you a thing or two about cooking."

* * *

"Hey monster we're back."

Usually greeted by his younger sister as soon as he entered Touya shared a questioning look with his father as they heard laughter drift to them from the kitchen. Following his father's lead Touya quickly being aware of the unusual, yet pleasant aromas that filled the house, wondering what Sakura could be up to Touya's curiosity only grew as he saw his father stop before laughing at whatever he saw before him. Joining his father's side Touya had to join in his father's laughter at the sight he came upon.

While Sakura, Tomoyo and the brat sat at the dining table, doing nothing to conceal their own amusement, it was the cause of their laughter which was the focus of attention.

Situated behind the counter both, yet pleasant aromas that filled the house, wondering what Sakura could be up to Touya's curiosity only grew as he saw his father stop before laughing at whatever he saw before him. Joining his father's side Touya had to join in his father's laughter at the sight he came upon.

While Sakura, Tomoyo and the brat sat at the dining table, doing nothing to conceal their own amusement, it was the cause of their laughter which was the focus of attention.

Situated behind the counter both Yukito and Xiùlán were bearing the scars of their cookery adventure, while stray strands of noodles nestled in Xiùlán's hair and shirt it was Yukito himself that was making everyone fighting to regain breath. Yukito's entire face was covered in cream, the substance even making some way into this hair; slowly removing his glasses Yukito could only look with bewilderment at Xiùlán as he proceeded to wipe the cream from his glasses.

"I warned you Yukito, but you wouldn't listen. Told you I'd do it."

Noting the now nearly empty flan case Xiùlán was holding Touya pieced together how Yukito's present predicament had come about, it would appear that a food fight had occurred and from the looks of things Xiùlán had won.

"Seems we made it just in time."

Seeing everyone turn as his father announced their presence Touya couldn't fail to notice the embarrassed looks which overcame his two friends as they became aware of who was watching them.

"I'm sorry for the mess Mr Kinomoto; I'll clean it straight away."

"I'm very sorry Mr Kinomoto."

"Touya why don't you take Tsukishiro and Li to freshen up while we clean up."

Despites the humour which was present in Fujitaka's voice both Yukito and Xiùlán still wore looks of embarrassment as they moved past him to follow Touya to the bathroom. Offering another apology as they pasted the adult Yukito and Xiùlán didn't fail to notice the slight laughter which followed them as they followed Touya's lead.

"Do I even want to ask what happened?"

Seeing the sheepish expressions that his friends send him Touya couldn't help but smirk at his suddenly quiet friends. Leaving them to take turns cleaning up Touya found their behaviour amusing as they shifted under his gaze, finally finished up Touya gave them a small smile to ease their discomfort before heading back towards the dining room.

With the kitchen now in order Xiùlán and Yukito once again apologized before sorting out dinner for everyone, quickly bringing about an atmosphere of friendly chatter as everyone settled down to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"Name the raw materials needed for the extraction of iron."

Taking a moment to think over the question Xiùlán thought back on the evening's revision session as she tried to come up with the answer to Touya's question. For the last couple of evenings all they had done was revise for the chemistry exam tomorrow and tonight was their last night to go over any last bits. Focusing on the relevant pieces of information Xiùlán was hoping that all their revision hadn't been for nothing as she settled on an answer.

"Iron ore, coke, limestone and air."

"Correct. Alright Yuki which area do you want testing on?"

Glad to see that their revision sessions had paid off Xiùlán knew that without Touya and Yukito's help over the last few weeks in getting her update in the topic there would be no doubt that she would be failing the chemistry exam tomorrow. Glancing at the two in question Xiùlán hid her smile behind her raised knees as she rested her head upon them, using the reprieve from questioning to observe them. Although completely different in appearance and personality Xiùlán had never meant two people who got along so well with each other, almost as the other filled in the blanks of the other.

However, even as she thought this knew just as the two seemed made to complement each other she'd come to understand that despites the couple of months they known each other that however, much she had come to deny it both of them had come to fill in long lost gaps within herself. She had fought hard against the feelings which had been creeping into her heart, reminding herself that her hear t was already taken yet, the more time she spend with them the harder it began. Until moments like this made her heart flutter; from the way Yukito's grey hair would fall into his eyes to the slight smiles Touya gave. As much as her head was telling her to distance herself from the two her heart knew that it would break once again if she let them go, knowing she would never be whole without each of them in her life.

Hearing a knock on the door brought Xiùlán from her thoughts as she lifted her head, following Touya's figure as he opened the door. Seeing Sakura's form in the door way Xiùlán couldn't help but smile at the girl's speechless as Touya thanked her for the snack she had made them before taking it off her. Seeing Sakura blink rapidly at what had happened Xiùlán was amazed at her quick recover as the younger girl looked at her.

"Will you be much longer Xiùlán? Father's sort out the futon and blankets for you."

"I wouldn't be much longer Sakura, please don't keep yourself up for me. I'll be as quiet as possible if you're asleep."

Seeing the acknowledging nod Sakura send her Xiùlán was reminded of how big hearted the Kinomoto family where. From their previous study sessions regarding daily school work Touya's father had suggested the three revise at the Kinomoto resistance and even having Yukito and herself save over so they didn't have to cut their revision short, due to the fact that both Touya and Yukito insisted on accompanying Xiùlán home thus giving them only a few hours each evening. He'd even arranged with Sakura beforehand about her saving in her room the last two nights, which the younger girl had been happy to agree to.

Watching Touya close the door Xiùlán thanked him as he handed out the snack Sakura had brought between the three of them. Taking a break from the revision Xiùlán settled against the pillow she had propped against the wall, stretching her legs out before her as she did. Taking the opportunity to discuss things outside of school work and exams the three talked about the upcoming play, with Yukito and Xiùlán making fun of Touya's role in the production. Finishing their snack the three once again returned to their study.

Fighting back the heaviness which was trying to claim her eye lids Xiùlán realised that although they were supposed to be going over the notes they had the room was eerily quiet. Preventing the yawn which came to her Xiùlán soon became aware of the weight which had settled against her legs, looking to find the source she found herself smiling as she noticed Yukito had slumped against her out stretched legs. It would seem that Yukito had fallen to the realm of sleep however, glancing at the time Xiùlán couldn't blame him. Looking to see how their third member was doing Xiùlán's smile didn't leave her as she noticed the same battle against sleep taking place in Touya's chocolate eyes. Almost as if aware of the gaze upon him Xiùlán watched as Touya looked over to, noting the small smile he gave as he took in the sight of herself and Yukito.

"We'd better call it a night."

Nodding in agreement with Touya's statement Xiùlán straightened up, giving her back a crack before shifting her attention to the one settled against her legs. Laying a hand upon Yukito's shoulder she gave him a gentle shake, finding the small sounds of protest endearing before giving him a rougher shake. Seeing Yukito straighten as he woke up Xiùlán quickly got up of the bed, almost laughing as Yukito collapsed to the futon beneath him, a pair of amber eyes slipping quickly away from view as sleep claimed him. Smiling at the sight Xiùlán kneeled beside him, brushing grey bangs from his face Xiùlán carefully removed the glasses he'd forgotten to remove placing them on the table next to him. Grabbing the blanket from beside his feet Xiùlán placed it over him, noting the way Yukito unconsciously grabbed it and hugged it to him.

"You should get some rest to."

Seeing the offered hand Xiùlán gladly accepted it, thankful for the assistance as the day caught up with her and her legs momentarily gave underneath her. Feeling the arm which quickly caught her around the waist, Xiùlán felt her heart quicken as she felt the quiet strength which resided in the one who held her. Feeling herself held against Touya's front Xiùlán felt the gulp slid down her throat as she became aware of his body next to hers, even with layers of clothes it couldn't hide the knowledge that Touya's constant involved in sports had definitely toned the body beneath. Regaining her legs Xiùlán slowly stepped back from the one who had caught her needing the distance to calm her heart rate. Feeling a hand lift her face upwards Xiùlán found her breath stop as she noticed the warmth within Touya's eyes.

"Seems like Yuki isn't the only one ready to sleep. You be ok getting to Sakura's?"

Giving a reassuring nod Xiùlán gave a sheepish smile before leaving Touya's side, giving a final smile before closing the door behind her as she headed to get her own sleep. Even as she settled down and let sleep claim her the small smile she wore never left her face as she thought about the two who had come so important to her.

* * *

_Minutes later_

Struggling to remain in the realm of sleep Xiùlán final allowed her eyes to open as she realised that the cause of her disturbance was still filling the night air. Checking the time Xiùlán groaned, barely 20 minutes had pasted since she had fell asleep. Shifting upwards Xiùlán noted that she wasn't the only one who had awoken as he noted the sleepy, yet open eyes of Sakura and Kerberos. Recognising the sound of the schools bell Xiùlán shared a puzzling look with Sakura before watching her walk over to the window to confirm the sound for herself. Silently listening to the few words Sakura and Kerberos exchanged with each other Xiùlán couldn't help but wonder what was going on, as Sakura had stated the bell had never rung outside the schedule it had. However, realising that the matter could be dealt with tomorrow Xiùlán assured Sakura that everything would be ok, and it was probably a clinch in the gears. Reminding Sakura that she had her own exam tomorrow Xiùlán watched as she returned to her bed, thankfully despites her concerns Sakura soon went back to sleep. Glad to hear the steady breaths of deep sleep Xiùlán soon followed Sakura's example as she once again settled down amongst the blankets and pillows.

* * *

_Next Day (Final Repeat)_

"But we can't destroy the clock."

"If you cannot destroy it, then you must find a way to approach it without Time noticing you."

Startled at the firm, yet gentle voice which interrupted her thoughts Sakura took a moment to register where the voice had come from, quickly turning round Sakura froze to the spot as she realised she was finally seeing Mei-Xing's true form. Watching the elegant form land before her Sakura watched as snowy wings settled into place, giving Mei-Xing as almost angelic appearance. Taking everything in, from silver-blue eyes to flowing silver hair Sakura found the one before her dazzling, she understood why how why Kero stated to him his sister was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Realising she was staring Sakura quickly averted her gaze as she became aware of Mei-Xing's own gaze upon her.

"I trust you will think of something Master Syaoran, Sakura. I for one would be grateful if this issue could be resolved tonight, I'd rather not have to repeat today again."

Simply stated Sakura could sense the underlying emotion to Mei-Xing's request as she realised that the one before her was also unaffected by what Time was doing. Although Mei-Xing might be a creature of magic which could forgo the pressures of daily life if she chose Sakura knew Mei-Xing had taken up a normal life in Japan so that she could better protect Syaoran. Which would explain the slightly tired look which silver-blue eyes, just like herself Mei-Xing had been reliving the same day for the last three days, meaning only one thing Mei-Xing had been sitting the same chemistry exam over and over again as her alter form Xiùlán. Understanding where Mei-Xing was coming from Sakura knew that tonight had to be it, she had to seal Time and start time flowing normally again.

Coming up with an idea Sakura quickly headed off to carry out her plan, leaving Syaoran and Mei-Xing behind as she prayed her idea would work.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Patiently awaiting the outcome of the battle with Time Mei-Xing quietly stood on the roof top where her Master had left her, instructing her to leave the fate of the card to himself and Sakura. Smiling at the stubborn streak Syaoran had Mei-Xing had to admire the young ones determine to make the collection of the cards just between him and Sakura. Unless events where to put even her Master or Sakura in danger Mei-Xing was happy to honour the request, leaving the two to decide the fate of the cards between them.

Hearing the shattering of glass Mei-Xing laughed softly as she realised Syaoran was carrying out his plan perfectly and at this moment in time joining up with Sakura to ensure that Time was indeed dealt with tonight. Feeling Time about to use its power Mei-Xing summoned her own power, holding her hand out she unreleased it to surround her in a sphere of light just before Time's power hit her. Feeling Time's affect slipping by her Mei-Xing quickly dispelled the protective barrier as she felt the power cease as Time ran from those who chased it.

Knowing that the nights events where coming to an end feathery wings snapped open as Mei-Xing alighted from the roof, deciding to await the youngsters at their final destination. Seeing and hearing the crack of thunder from the clock tower Mei-Xing smiled as it would appear Syaoran's preparation had paid off. Coming level with the clock towers opening Mei-Xing noticed the fallen form of Time against the towers wall. Hovering in place she calmly watched Sakura go about returning Time to its true form, unable to deny the proud feeling she felt as she watched Time go to Syaoran.

Even as she landed on the wall Mei-Xing could hear the disappointment in Sakura's voice as Kerberos explained that the final decision depended on who made the card return to this true guise and not the fact Sakura had sealed it away.

"Well done Master Syaoran, you have done well to retrieve the Time card."

Seeing both the pleased expression on Syaoran's face and the disappointment of Sakura's Mei-Xing couldn't help, but want to give the girl a little encouragement while at the same time reminding her that she would have to prove herself to win over the cards.

"There are many cards yet to be found however, you must remember that each card has its own personality and each one is different. You need to prove to yourself and more important the card that you are deserving of its power."

Seeing the look of understanding settle within Sakura's eyes Mei-Xing was secretly glad of the renewed determination that she showed.


	11. Chapter 11

Like to thank everyone for the reviews, brilliant that you've taken the time to do so, thanks also for suggestions about future song ideas.

.?ProductID=1297 – Link for the clothing worn by Xiùlán at the School Fair.

**Chapter Ten**

"Sakura!"

Coming to a halt as she heard her name Sakura couldn't prevent her smile as she recognised the one approaching her, feeling the butterflies already starting in her stomach. Waiting for Yukito to catch up with her Sakura tried to pinpoint what was different about the older youth as he stopped beside her. Responding to his enquiry Sakura finally placed what was wrong with Yukito, although he wore his usual heart warming smile there was the hint of worry deep within his amber eyes. Concerned over the emotion she saw Sakura decided to see if she could help with whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Is everything ok Yukito? There's nothing bothering you is there."

Seeing the surprise Yukito showed at her question Sakura could only smile reassuringly to show she was genuine in her concern. Watching the surprise quickly disappear Sakura was glad to see it replaced with a look of gratitude.

"I'm just a little worried about Xiùlán, her cousin rang this morning to say she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be in school today."

"It's nothing serious is it?"

"He said it was most likely exhaustion, their guardian said with some bed rest she should be fine."

Seeing that the other still had things on his mind Sakura patiently waited for him to carry on, knowing that sharing ones wonders was often the best way of sorting them out.

"She's been doing too much this week; I knew we should have cancelled our study sessions this week, what with the school fair this Sunday. Between all the last minute practices and studying I'm not surprised she's exhausted."

"That's because the school fair is so important to her, she's being looking forward to it for weeks and wants to do her very best. I'm sure she'll be fine after some rest, and you and Touya can make sure she remembers to get plenty of rest from now and till the school fair."

Seeing the familiar light return to Yukito's eyes as he listened to her words Sakura was happy to see the smile which overcame Yukito as he thanked her for her advice. Smiling shyly at the compliment she'd received Sakura happily followed alongside Yukito as they carried on towards school, secretly proud that she had been able to relieve Yukito's worry.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

"To-yo do you mind if we stop by Xiùlán's before we go to yours."

Briefly glancing at his friend as he heard the request To-yo was hardly surprised however, he was surprised that it had taken Yukito until the end of school to ask him. Having received a phone this morning from Xiùlán's cousin Touya was aware of the situation even before Yukito had mentioned it to him. Although Yukito had acted like he always did Touya knew him to well not to notice the hidden concern Yukito held for their absent friend. Though to be truthful he too was concerned for their friend, ever since the previous Saturday Xiùlán had been rehearsing either with the gymnastics team or choir teacher. Alongside that the whole class had been rehearsing or helping out with the play they were to performing at the school fair, never mind all the stalls the school was having on the day. Putting that alongside their school work Touya had found it amazing that Xiùlán could find time to do anything else however, all that work had proved too much.

During the day both he and Yukito had agreed they'd help relieve some of the work load Xiùlán had if they could so that she would be fine for Sunday. Agreeing to ask the absent girl when they saw her if they was anything they could do Touya had been expecting Yukito's request to visit Xiùlán all day, hence it was by lucky that he had told his father that he would be late home today.

Talking about nothing in particular as they journeyed to Xiùlán's the two soon found themselves standing before the apartment block she lived in. Securing his bike to the wall Touya followed Yukito's lead towards the entrance to the block; pressing the buzzer the two patiently waited for an acknowledge.

"Hello."

Recognising the familiar voice of their friend Touya saw the relief he felt in Yukito's suddenly smiling face.

"Hey Xiùlán, To-yo and I thought we'd come and see how you were. Is it ok if we come up?"

"Sure, come on up."

Finally reaching their destination Yukito didn't even have time to knock on the door before it was opened, portraying the very person they had come to see.

Taking a moment to take in the one before them Touya had to smile at the totally innocent look Xiùlán was wearing at the moment; her slight frame buried under a fluffy pink robe, while her raven hair still had a sleep tussled look. To finish the picture was the whipped cream top cup that she was now clutching in both hands.

"Come on in. Wei's made hot chocolate and you have to try it, I've yet to find anyone who could make it better."

Before he even knew what was happening Touya found himself sat in Xiùlán's lounge, with both Yukito and himself having acquired cups of hot chocolate themselves. Although he had foregone the whipped cream Yukito had more than made up for it, completely hiding the hot chocolate from view. Sitting in silence as they each tried their beverages Touya had to admit it was very good, rich and creamy quite unlike the normally hot chocolate you could buy. Looking over his cup towards his friends Touya inwardly smile at the scene before him; propped against the chair arm Xiùlán's legs were raised up against her leaving the robe to pool around her on the chair while Yukito looked like a contented cat as he made his way through the cream.

"I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, a little bed rest works was just the ticket. I appreciate you both coming over, but you didn't have to go out your way."

"It's what friends do, especially when it comes to making sure someone doesn't overdo it again."

Seeing the sheepish expression Xiùlán showed at his statement Touya could see that she too had come to the same conclusion he and Yukito had come to, she had simply pushed herself to far over the last couple of days.

"Yuki and I hadn't got that much to do with fairs preparation work at the moment so we thought we'd give you a hand."

Watching Xiùlán look from him to Yukito Touya could see the look of thanks within her eyes not only that, but he could see how much it meant to the raven haired girl that the two were willing to help her out. Seeing that he was to get no argument from Touya allowed Yukito to take the lead as he lead the conversion into more lighter areas, soon all three were taking part as an air of relaxation settled over the room.

* * *

**_Day of the School Fair_**

Glancing out at the playground below her Sakura was amazed at how much effort had been put into the school fair ever where she looked there were stalls of every kind, plus the classrooms which were also being used. Everyone at the school had really out done themselves with everything that they had done. Turning to her best friend Sakura wasn't surprised to see Tomoyo filming the goings on below, obviously wanting to keep a record of the day.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

Turning towards the one who had spoken Sakura smiled warmly at her crush as he approached them. When Yukito had volunteered to show that around she'd jumped at the chance, more than happy to wait while he got changed.

"If you guys don't mind having another guide I think Xiùlán should be finishing her shift to, she's only a few rooms down if we want to meet up with her."

Hearing the agreements from Tomoyo and Syaoran for their extra guide Sakura was quick to voice her own agreement. After all she couldn't think of two people she'd be happy to spend time with, Yukito for obvious reasons and Xiùlán due to the older sister role Sakura had given her. Following Yukito's lead the three youngsters walked behind him as he took them to their destination, coming to curtained class room Sakura wondered just what stall Xiùlán was helping out with.

"Yukito what is Xiùlán helping out with? I didn't know she was helping out on a stall to."

"Our teacher asked if Xiùlán would sort out a stall for Chinese tradition, they thought it would be an opportunity for people to see a cultural other than their own. Touya and I helped out with the food preparation, but I've not had chance to see everything put together."

Taking for granted the many things which seemed common place to her Sakura often forgot that Xiùlán and Syaoran came from a completely different country, with traditions and customs of their own. However, intrigued with the opportunity to see some of Xiùlán and Syaoran's cultural first hand Sakura was hoping to understand some of their history and ways a little better. Entering the classroom Sakura gasped as she took in the scene before her, hearing similar sounds from her friends.

Hanging from the ceiling was decorations of various styles and colours, from paper dragons to lanterns and spirals. While tables food of desserts and drink resided on one side of the room, other tables around were selling even beautifully crafted fans or little cat figurines. Amazed at the things she was seeing Sakura quickly made up her mind that the highlight of the room was situated at the end of the room.

A swirling figure of orange and blue Xiùlán movements flowed gratefully from one to the next as she moved while a single blue fan one with her as it danced from one hand to the other. Wearing what must be traditional Chinese clothing Sakura knew she'd never seen Xiùlán look more beautiful, the clothes suiting her well. Watching the display come to an end Sakura gladly joined the applause of everyone present as Xiùlán bowed before them. Seeing Xiùlán notice they presence Sakura kept her smile in place as she neared them.

"So how are you enjoying the fair so far? Having fun I hope."

"It's fantastic, and this is amazing."

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. I may have made some suggestions, but everyone helped putting it together especially your brother and Yukito."

Glancing over at the older youth Sakura giggled as she noticed the shy smile Yukito wore at Xiùlán's praise towards his help, knowing he often shy about being praised for helping out. Remembering the reason why they had come in the first place Sakura quickly turned back to the raven haired girl in front of her.

"Yukito mentioned that your shift might be over and we were wondering if you wanted to come around the fair with us."

"Sure I'd like, the dance demonstration was the last thing I had to do."

Agreeing to wait while Xiùlán went and got changed Sakura wasn't surprised at Tomoyo's eagerness to accompany the older girl, already quizzing her about the clothing she wore. Though from the looks of it Xiùlán was more than happy to answer Tomoyo's questions. Thinking that the remaining members of their group should take the opportunity to enjoy the Chinese stall Sakura failed to notice the gaze which followed the elegantly robed Chinese student until their leave or the shy smile which answered it.

* * *

**_Later_**

"Xiùlán! Xiùlán!"

Turning at the shouting Sakura was surprised to see another student from the High School running over to them, the slight tinge to their cheeks showing that they'd been in a rush to find the one in question.

"I'll be looking everywhere for you, we need to get ready. Our groups the opening act remember and we've still got to get changed."

"What? I'm sorry I complete forgot the time."

Seeing the shock which entered Xiùlán's eyes as she realised her mistake Sakura hoped everything would turn out ok, after all she'd been looking forward to seeing the team perform in front of everyone. Watching Xiùlán hurry off after her teammate she cheered her support at Xiùlán's parting words.

"Hope you like the performance and the play. Catch you later."

* * *

**_Later_**

"They'd better hurry up; it's almost time for their act."

Instantly recognising the voice of his best friend Yukito turned to greet him, only to contain his laughter as he took in Touya's costume. With the class play following the gymnastics team performance everyone with a role had gotten ready, realising it would be better wait in costume rather than rush about last minute. Despites the relaxed appearance Touya was portraying Yukito could tell that the taller youth wasn't pleased at being in costume any longer than necessary. Although he wasn't happy at the role he'd gotten Touya had still given it is all, knowing just like everyone else that he had to play his part to make the play a success. The only saving grace was the fact that none of the roles was played by the gender they were supposed to be played by.

About to reply to his friend Yukito found himself stopping in his tracks as he noticed Touya's gaze focused at something across the stage. Wondering what could have got this friends attention Yukito realised that the hustle and bustle going on around him had come to a stop, and that everyone was looking in the same direction as Touya. Turning to see what had got everyone's attention Yukito felt his heart go into overdrive as he noticed the group across from them however, it was the leader of the group which made him suddenly gulp.

Watching the group settle themselves on stage it was only now that Yukito noticed the red ribbons the group were holding, wondering what exactly was going to happen Yukito shared the baited breath of everyone present as the halls lights went down and the curtain rose. Aware of the audience's silence Yukito hear the gasps of surprise as the brightening spot lights revealed the five girls. Finally revealed there was only a moment of stillness before not only music filled the theatre, but the show began.

Although the gymnastics team were renowned for their abilities they had never before tried something like this yet, judging from the encouraging gasps their performance was going down well. Soon the entire theatre was giving a round of applause as the performance ended, the sound still continuing even as the curtain fell.

Watching Xiùlán part from the group Yukito managed to calm his heart rate as she finally stood in front of him and Touya, a healthy flush present from the performance.

"Have to say the surprise was definitely worth it. You were great."

Nodding in agreement with Touya's judgement Yukito could tell by the light which came to jade eyes that their opinion was of high value to Xiùlán. However, what surprised him most and completely took both him and Yukito off guard was the hug she gave to both of them, a thank you and good luck being spoken before she released them. Unsure how to respond either had change to as Xiùlán hurried off to get changed for the ball scene part of the play were she would be singing the dance song.

* * *

**_Later_**

Watching the play unfold before her Xiùlán had to laugh a little at some of the twists their class had put into the play, the performance was good she had to admit but it was funny at the same time. Seeing Yukito and Touya playing out their scene she could only imagine what people were thinking at a can of mackerel taking the role of the fairy godmother. Part way through a chuckle Xiùlán abruptly stopped as she felt the presence that was within the theatre, closing her eyes as she focused on the identifying the unknown presence. Within moments her eyes snapped open as she recognised the Clow Card that was becoming increasingly closer. Knowing this was a card better caught as soon as possible Xiùlán didn't have the change to think about what to do as her class mates told her to take her place for the next scene.

Minutes later Xiùlán had never been so happy to finish a song in her life as she hurried off stage, the presence of Mist so strong now that could only mean it was nearby. Even as she quickly moved past her fellow classmates Xiùlán hoped that Sakura and Syaoran became aware of the situation soon, regardless of the power she had she could not return the cards to their true guise. Fight them, contain them or hold them to a standstill that she could do without question, but only Sakura could return them.

Quickly spotting somewhere she could safely work Xiùlán had no sooner hit the stairwell when she welcomed the familiar cocoon of warmth and light that cocooned her, feathery wings snapping open before quickly disappearing.

Reaching the equipment room Mei-Xing's rope of silver hair trailed behind her as she rushed over to the window, glancing down at the stage before her searching for the first signs of Mist. For what seemed like hours, yet was only minutes, Mei-Xing watched the next scene be set up before the play carried on. That's when silver-blue eyes focused on the green mist that was creeping onto the stage, slowly winding its self around the pillars. Foreseeing what was about to happen Mei-Xing calmly stepped back before focusing the magic within her, already picturing what she wanted it to.

Hearing the crack of wood Mei-Xing trust her hands outwards the fine threads of light quickly flowing forwards, insubstantial until wrapping firmly around the crumbling pillars where they quickly messed together in a solid rope. Sensing the progress of the pillars halt as her magic held Mei-Xing could feel the weight pushing against it. Although her magic held if Mist continued at this rate the pillars would crumble faster than she could anticipate however, that was something she didn't want to think on.

"Mei-Xing!"

Surprised at hearing the voice of her Master Mei-Xing couldn't help but turn her head to look towards his, taking note of Sakura's presence beside him. However, the fresh sound of falling rumble made her refocus on the task which had brought her here, quickly adjusting the bindings to prevent the further collapse of the pillars. However, the holdings she had placed would not last much longer as Mist was working faster than she thought. Hearing the familiar sound of her brothers voice coming from Sakura's phone Mei-Xing knew at this moment in time he was the only one who could help them.

"You must listen to Kerberos and figure a way to stop this. I'm doing all I can to help your brother Sakura, I cannot offer my aid to help you."

Barely aware of Sakura's whispers beside her Mei-Xing only became aware of Sakura's intentions as she felt Shadow fly past her. Even as it did Mei-Xing felt a smile coming to her despites the situation as she saw that Sakura was beginning to understand the Clow cards and how they could be used. Patiently waiting as Mist was returned to its true guise Mei-Xing felt a wave of relief hit her as she noted the Card within Sakura's out stretched hand.

Forgetting herself as she noted Sakura's proud smile Mei-Xing turned with dread as the scream reached her, feeling her heart stop as she saw Touya and Yoko's falling forms. However, even before the first stirring of tears could reach her Mei-Xing both heard and saw her Master's own magic in work. Seeing the that both individuals where safe Mei-Xing could see the relief she felt mirrored in Sakura's eyes at having the person they cared for safe.

* * *

**_Later_**

Watching his sister and Yukito dance Touya was glad to see them enjoying herself, not letting the events of the play spoil their day. It was moments like that Touya found it hard to believe that Sakura was involved in things most people could only imagine, although Touya wasn't entirely sure what Sakura was up his sense kept him aware of things and whether or not she was in trouble. For example today he wasn't sure what had caused the incident however, he had been aware of different auras. He'd recognised Sakura's power the moment she'd used it, the brat's he'd confirmed just this moment which would why he was tolerating him, considering he'd helped him.

However, it was the owner of the third power that Touya was currently looking for having only momentarily got a glimpse of them after the play. Just like Sakura's aura was instantly recognisable to him this aura was also one that had become second nature to him and sensing it during the play it hadn't taken him long to put two and two together. They'd also played their part in helping him.

Deciding to look for the absent Xiùlán he made his way through the people currently gathered around the bonfire, coming to the fringes of the crowd Touya took a moment to focus on the familiar aura knowing it would be a much quicker way of locating her. Determining the direction her aura was coming from Touya knew immediately where Xiùlán was.

Making his way to the cherry blossom tree that was now consisted his, Yukito's and Xiùlán's Touya wasn't surprised to see that there was only a few people wandering around his part of the school, nearly everyone gathered around the bonfire. Coming upon his destination Touya quickly noticed the figure standing underneath, leaning back against the trees bark. Stopping a few paces away from Xiùlán's still form Touya patiently waited for her to acknowledge him however; when she did he was momentarily stunned as he noticed a brief flash of silver-blue before once again looking into deep jade.

Realising that he'd caught the one before him off guard Touya saw the uncertainty and fear deep with those same eyes, despites the smile she was sending him, as she awaited his reaction. Even though she might not be human Touya saw that she was just like anyone else, despites all the power she held Xiùlán still felt emotions as strongly as anyone else. At this moment in time Touya could see that for whatever reason the one before him wasn't ready to show him what she really was, and the fear that she'd relieved herself was evident.

Knowing that fear was something he never wanted her to feel towards him Touya was content to pretend that he'd not noticed anything, knowing deep down that whatever Xiùlán really was didn't bother him. From the start he known she was someone who had no ill intentions towards him and those closest to him. The last couple of months had only proved that to him, instead she'd become an important part of his life and it was one that he didn't want to lose.

"Come you're missing the bonfire, you promised Yukito a dance remember and he wouldn't let it go until he gets one."

Seeing the relief replace the fear Touya was happy to see the usual sparkle fill her eyes as she nodded in acknowledgment of his statement, obviously remembering the promise she'd made that day. Knowing that everyone he knew wouldn't let him live down what he was about to do Touya decided he'd take his chances, after all he wasn't known for doing what people expected.

"Think you could add another dance to your engagement?"


	12. Chapter 12

Song: When You Wish Upon a Star – Version sang by Linda Ronstadt

Song: 1000 words – Final Fantasy X

**Chapter Eleven**

Despites the sleeting rain and whipping wind Mei-Xing did little to shield herself from the savage weather, her rain soaked clothes hanging heavily to her frame while her silver hair danced wildly around her. Patiently watching the two youngsters before her Mei-Xing had her suspicions about who would prevail in this battle however, only time would reveal the final winner. Seeing Sakura once again continue her path towards the twirling hurricane Mei-Xing didn't question her impulse as the girl was blow of her feet.

Bracing for the impact Mei-Xing caught the incoming weight with ease, securing a firm grip on Sakura's smaller frame. Seeing the look of gratitude Sakura send her Mei-Xing nodded in acknowledge before turning her attention to Syaoran, watching with renewed focus as he closed the distance between himself and Storm. What happened caused her blood to freeze as she saw the young boy caught up in the hurricanes winds, quickly transferring Sakura's grip to a nearby tree Mei-Xing was aloft.

Searching for Syaoran's form Mei-Xing's finally found him only to shield her eyes at the unexpected flash of light as he cast a thunder spell. Quickly recovering Mei-Xing briefly noted that Storm was no longer causing the violent weather before hurrying forward to catch the falling figure before her. Ensuring a firm hold on her cargo Mei-Xing noted the pleased look within Syaoran's eyes, shaking her head at his lack of thought towards his own well being Mei-Xing could understand what his mother meant when she said she'd have her hands full with him.

Returning to the ground Mei-Xing released her hold on Syaoran's form, not surprised to see the Storm float over to his hand.

"It's impossible for you to collect the cards. You have to little power."

Stunned at the words Syaoran had spoken Mei-Xing had hoped that their previous encounter with Mist would have allowed her Master to see the potential Sakura had. Although her power was still in its early days it would grow the more she used it; Mei-Xing had no doubt that one day the girls power would rival Syaoran's. However, at that moment in time the girl in question looked utterly defeated as she stared at Syaoran's retreating form, only to quickly cover the emotion with one of fake cheerfulness. Although Mei-Xing knew she was here to support Syaoran she couldn't stop her heart going out to the one before her, wanting nothing more than to comfort the girl that had become just as much family to her as Syaoran.

Watching Sakura walk away from Kerberos and Tomoyo Mei-Xing could still see the self doubt despites the smile she wore. Moving with a graceful speed Mei-Xing came up behind the retreating girl halting her progress as she gathered her in an embrace, feathery wings creating a cocoon of warmth as they settled around her.

"Never lose faith in yourself Sakura, when you do doubt yourself remember that there are those who still believe in you."

Releasing her hold on the girl Mei-Xing left her to her thoughts as she followed Syaoran's lead.

* * *

**_Next day_**

Stretching her arms above her head Xiùlán felt her muscles tighten before finally relaxing; content that the tension had left she clasped her hands behind her head as she lay down on the grass. Looking upwards Xiùlán watched the rustling pink blossoms, they intricate movement making the sunlight dance over her. Giving a content sigh Xiùlán closed her eyes to the world, enjoying the warmth of the day and a chance to take a break from school.

"Hope we're not disturbing you."

Drifting away in her thoughts Xiùlán gave a lazy smile as she recognised the humour laced voice of Yukito, opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of her two friends. Having had gym class before lunch the girls tended to get away earlier than the boys, therefore the reason why she had been relaxing on her own. Watching the two move around her Xiùlán had to smile as Touya settled against the trees truck and Yukito began sorting out lunch. She didn't know how it had started between the tree of them, but the three had begun taking it in turns to do lunch and today was Yukito's turn.

Feeling Yukito sit beside her Xiùlán glanced upwards to see him smiling warmly at her as he waited for her to sit up. Giving in to the inevitable Xiùlán returning to a sitting position, crossing her legs as she did so before placing the box Yukito gave her into her lap. Taking her first bite Xiùlán would never cease to be amazed at Yukito's cookery skills; he'd yet to have a bad day. With each of them eating their lunch in a comfortable silence Xiùlán found herself smirking at Touya's constant glances towards the elementary school. From what Touya had told her earlier his sister had been in a foul mood this morning one which was unlike her, and although he wouldn't admit it she could see that he was concerned.

"I'm guessing the sister-complex wasn't an understatement."

Seeing the glare Touya send her Xiùlán couldn't help the laughter which escaped her, soon finding herself in a fit of giggles as Touya turned in a huff from her. Rocking backwards as she tried to contain herself Xiùlán didn't realise she had gone too far back until she found herself falling backwards. However, instead of the grass she expected Xiùlán found her head hitting something more forgiving as she found herself looking upwards into surprised, yet amused amber eyes as she realised her head was resting in Yukito's lap. Frozen in place Xiùlán watched at the emotions within amber eyes turned into ones of warmth as their owner got over their initial shock.

"We all know when it comes to Sakura you really do have a sister-complex."

"Shut up."

With Yukito's laughter joining hers at Touya's reply Xiùlán found no rush to move from her position, enjoying the sense of security it brought to. Not only that but the hand that was playing through her hair showed her that one of her best friends really didn't mind the situation.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

"To-ya did you hear me?"

Smiling at his friend's sudden return to earth Yukito wasn't surprised to see that Sakura has been the focus of his attention for the last couple of minutes. However, upon seeing the slight sadness that resided within the usually cheerful girl Yukito could understand why Touya was worried about her. Though he was hoping that the performance they had come to support tonight would cheer Sakura up, and thus give Touya less to worry about.

Both Seijto High School and Tomoeda Elementary choirs had been asked to perform for a charity event and were performing at the town hall, but more than that Xiùlán had been given a solo performance as the opener to the event while the final act would be her and Tomoyo. Wanting to support their friends and the charity they had purchased tickets for the event, more than happy to watch. Realising they didn't have much time to get to their seats before the show started Yukito was glad that Touya seemed to become aware of this as he gathered Sakura and got them moving into the hall.

Finding their seats Yukito observed the few other people who were the last to arrive; glad to see they were the only straggles to enter the hall. However, before he could dwell on that for too long Yukito turned his attention towards the stage set up at the front of the stage as the lights lowered. Within seconds Yukito found the one they had come to support take centre stage, standing calm and collected as a delightful melody filled the hall. It wasn't long before Xiùlán's enchanting voice began its song.

"When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
Like dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true"

Joining in the applause for the simple yet touching song Yukito could tell that his friends had found Xiùlán's performance delightful and judging from Sakura response that she was getting into the spirit of the evening. Even as the applause quietened down the remaining members of the choir took their places on stage ready to carry on the evening's entertainment.

Realising that the final act of the night was about to begin Yukito wasn't surprised to see Sakura's delight increase tenfold as she awaited the opportunity to see Tomoyo and Xiùlán perform together. Before long the two in question were on stage ready to perform the final act of the evening, observing the two Yukito didn't miss the supportive smile Xiùlán gave to the younger girl beside her. Although slight Yukito could see the slight nervous Tomoyo had, although she had plenty of experience in public performances this was the first time she'd sung beside Xiùlán along. In fact this evening was the first public performance for both the choirs singing together however, from the reactions they'd been getting all night they were a huge success.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily (Xiùlán)

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily (Tomoyo)

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart (Xiùlán)

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings (Xiùlán and Tomoyo)

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever (Xiùlán and Tomoyo)

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say (Xiùlán)

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late (Tomoyo)

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings (Remaining verses by Xiùlán and Tomoyo)

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words"

Ending the night on the biggest applause so far Yukito smiled as he noticed the blushes that were gracing both Xiùlán's and Tomoyo's faces as they took a bow. Luckily the two didn't have to stand out on their own for long as the remaining choir joined them on stage, only to result in the whole hall giving them a standing applause. Even as he joined in Yukito took a quick glance towards Sakura glad to see the mood she had been in had disappeared, instead a look of delight appeared on her face as she looked towards her friends.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

"You think so?"

Seeing the confident nod Tomoyo gave her in response to her question Sakura felt her sadness lift a little in the hope that Kero was regretting their argument as well. Last night she'd been so happy getting home after the concert she'd been to that she'd been ready to apologize however; Kero's absence had made that impossible. Hoping to see him in the morning Sakura had found her depressed mood returning as she realised that Kero had not returned in the night and maybe the Guardian Beast was more unset with her that she realised. However, as Tomoyo had stated she had to believe that they was hope and she couldn't give up.

"Kero was able to sense Mei-Xing's presence in your house right."

"Yes, why?"

"If Kero can sense Mei-Xing, maybe she can do the same. Perhaps Mei-Xing could help us locate Kero."

Smiling brightly at Tomoyo's suggestion Sakura couldn't believe that something so obvious had slipped her attention, she'd been so deep in sadness that she forgot the one person who might be able to help her the most in finding Kero. Remembering the night Tomoyo was talking about Sakura realised that it could be possible that Mei-Xing could also be as much aware of Kero's presence as he was of hers. Quickly heading in the direction of where the individual currently lived Sakura only hoped that Mei-Xing or should she say Xiùlán was at home, she knew that Xiùlán, Yukito and Touya didn't have a study session this evening therefore if Xiùlán wasn't she had no idea where to begin looking.

Hearing Tomoyo's footsteps behind her Sakura slowed down her pace a little to match her best friend, therefore allowing Tomoyo to set the pace for them knowing that in the athletics department she out classed her friend. However, despites the slower pace Sakura soon found themselves coming upon the apartment block where Syaoran and Xiùlán lived. Nearing the building Sakura felt her heart rate increase as she saw the person she had come to see appear before them, obviously heading out somewhere.

"Xiùlán!"

Seeing the raven haired girl turn towards them Sakura was glad to see Xiùlán wait for them, the curiosity plain in her eyes as she took in their breathless state. Taking a moment to regain her breath Sakura quickly explained to Xiùlán what had happened between Kero and herself; emphasising the fact that she was worried about his disappearance.

"That night Kero was able to sense your presence, I was wondering if you could do the same. I would be grateful if you could help me find Kero."

Looking up hopefully towards the one before her Sakura waited patiently for a response as Xiùlán stood silently before her, feeling her hope fading as time stretched by. Beginning to feel a little silly in her assumptions Sakura held her breath as she noticed the silver-blue colour that took over jade.

"I can feel Kerberos's presence however; it is too faint for me to give an exact location. I will need to get closer before I can narrow down the search."

"You'll help us?"

"Of course, I have been wondering what was troubling you. I never imagined a fight between my brother and yourself would cause you to be so sad."

"I don't want to fight with Kero anymore; I just want to find my friend."

"And we will Sakura; I'll begin my search for Kerberos and let you know when I find something, in the mean time you and Tomoyo head home."

Thanking the Guardian before her Sakura quickly headed back home however, her thoughts were on taking part in the search rather than waiting at home. After all the more people looking for Kero the quicker he would be found.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

Although the beat of wings was something she'd grown to accept when using Fly Sakura realised that she never really acknowledged just how quiet and powerful such things could be as she focused on the wing beat beside her. Once again in her true form Mei-Xing's lithe form flew beside her, the great white wings barely making a sound as they moved through the air, yet the power they processed was visible with every beat. Taking a quick glance at her companion Sakura was once again struck by how otherworldly, yet beautiful Mei-Xing was in her true form. It made Sakura wonder if Kero would be as different in his true form as Mei-Xing was from her false form.

Remembering the reason she was here Sakura returned her attention to the task at hand, after all Kero was the reason they were here. Shortly after Kero had faxed her letting him know he was ok Xiùlán had rung to say she'd narrowed down Kero's location, therefore with Tomoyo's help they located the exact position. Arriving at the location Sakura had immediately felt the presence of a Clow Card, unsure of what she was dealing with she'd been grateful when Xiùlán had met her and offered her services as Mei-Xing.

"Sakura, look."

Looking in the direction Mei-Xing was pointing in Sakura gave a gasp as she noted not only Kero's familiar form, but that of a girl flying as well. Not sure what was going on Sakura found her body responding on its own as she saw Kero falling; her out reached hands catching the form as she arrived beneath him.

Knowing that reunions could wait Sakura listened as Kero explained about the Float card and the young girl it was carrying. Knowing what she had to do Sakura quickly set into action, moving after the Clow Card before calling it back into its true guise. Grabbing the card Sakura was ready to grab the falling girl however, her blood ran cold as the sudden gust of wind blow her off course and the young girl went pasted her.

Frozen in unbelief Sakura knew Kero's efforts were proving in vain, wondering what she could do Sakura had to grasp hold of her staff as she felt the wind which blew past her. Steadying herself Sakura gave a joyous laugh as she saw Mei-Xing's descending from take hold of both Kero and the little girl. Angelic wings snapped opening once again as Mei-Xing slowed her descend, the wings beating fiercely as she rightened herself before taking landing softly on the group. Following Mei-Xing's example Sakura send a smile of gratitude towards the Guardian, thankful for her help before rushing over to Kero and the girl. Vaguely aware of the white light which signalled Mei-Xing's transformation back into her other form Sakura she'd done it just in time as the little girl's eyes blinked open.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for everyone who has taken the time to read and even more to those who review.

Secret Garden – Illumination (The Violin part of the piece)

**Chapter Twelve**

"That's ok Tomoyo; I understand how important the competition is to you. I'll see you tomorrow ok."

Putting the phone down Sakura looking sadly at the piece of technology as she accepted the reply her best friend had given her, with only a few days left before summer vacation her father had surprised them with a weekend away in the countryside to start the summer. As part of the treat both Touya and herself could invite someone to come with them however, in her case her best friend was unable to come. Tomoyo had regretfully explained to Sakura that she wouldn't be able to make it as she had a choir competition that weekend, thus explaining her current deflated mood.

"Is everything alright Sakura?"

Hearing her father's voice Sakura tried to put on a smile as she turned towards him, noting the concern within his eyes as she did.

"Tomoyo wouldn't be able to come; she's got a competition on this weekend."

"I'm sorry Sakura I know you were looking forward to having Daidouji come with us, but don't let it get you down. After all she'd still want you to have a good time and you can still invite one of your other friends."

"Thanks father."

Brightening at her father's word Sakura knew he spoke the truth, Tomoyo would want her to have a good time and there was the whole of the summer for her and Tomoyo to do things together. Wondering whom of her friends she could invite Sakura soon found a possibility reveal it's self as they announced their presence behind her.

"Is it ok if I get some snacks together Mr Kinomoto, we were thinking of taking a break from our homework."

"Of course Li, I'd just finished making you all something. It's in the kitchen if you'd like to get it."

"Thank you Mr Kinomoto, it's really appreciated."

Returning the smile Xiùlán send her before she pasted herself and her father Sakura had to smile as she took in the pink kitten pyjamas she was wearing. After Xiùlán's initial stop over weeks ago Sakura had found she'd enjoyed having the older youth around her house, especially enjoying the opportunity to have another girl to talk to. The very first night Xiùlán had stopped over she'd cut short her studying to have a girly evening with Sakura; eating ice cream, watching a film and talking about anything and everything, it really was like having an older sister. After agreeing to take over some of Touya's choirs for a couple of weeks she'd got her older brother to agree to arrange for Xiùlán to stop over one or twice a week; always for study purposes of course. However, she'd come to suspect that her father knew very well that she enjoyed the older girl stopping over.

"Why don't you see if Li would like to come?"

Seeing the kind smile her father send her Sakura nodded in reply before following said person into the kitchen. Seeing Xiùlán before her putting things on a tray Sakura smiled nervously as Xiùlán became aware of her.

"Hey Sakura, we'll only be another half an hour or so then we can watch the rest of the film if you're up for it?"

"Ok."

Gathering her courage as she watched Xiùlán checking she had everything Sakura finally asked the question she'd come to ask.

"Father planned a trip away in the country for us this weekend, he said Touya and I could bring someone with us. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"That's very sweet of you to ask Sakura, but wouldn't you like Tomoyo to go with you instead."

Realising her mistake as soon as she said it Xiùlán saw instantly the brief moment of sadness which filled Sakura's eyes before being replaced with acceptance. How could she forget the choir completion Tomoyo had been practicing for the last few days, no wonder Sakura looked down at her comment. Already sensing the disappointment that Sakura would no doubt feel at a second refusal Xiùlán knew she didn't want to be the one to cause that emotion within the smaller girl.

"I'm guessing Syaoran can avoid getting into trouble for one weekend. If you're really sure then I'd be honoured to be your guest, that's if your family doesn't mind having another girl around."

Seeing the usual shine return to Sakura's eyes Xiùlán was glad she hadn't picked up the tray as she found herself quickly embraced in a hug, hearing a quiet thank you Xiùlán didn't have time to respond before Sakura was running off. Even from the kitchen Xiùlán could hear the Sakura's excited voice as she told her father, smiling at the development Xiùlán gathered the tray before her secretly wondering what the upcoming weekend would be like.

* * *

_A few days later_

Staring in wonderment at the wooden lodge before her Sakura couldn't believe that her father had been able to get them such a beautiful place to spend the weekend. The house, the location, the sun, everything was ideal.

"It's really something isn't it?"

Turning to the one beside her Sakura saw her own awe filling jade eyes as she took in Xiùlán's smiling form; it was the most carefree smile she'd ever seen on Xiùlán's face. The simple dark blue dress emphasising her feminine side, while the matching ribbon that contained her high ponytail added to the carefree air about her. Returning the smile which was directed at her Sakura had to nod her agreement at Xiùlán's question.

Taking a moment to quiz her father about the place Sakura could see that the three males before her were busy with unpacking the car. Unable to fight the urge to explore the house before her Sakura took hold of the older youth's hand as she guided them both towards the house; finding Xiùlán's laughter infectious as she joined in.

Stepping over the threshold Sakura found her awe of the place only increase as took in the ideal picture before her, this place was absolutely perfect. Knowing they had a little time to explore the place before everything was brought in Sakura was happy to quickly take in the whole place, not giving Xiùlán a minutes pause as she moved around the house. That was until she came upon the room that she knew just had to be theirs, the golden rays of the sun playing over the vanity table and twin beds.

Turning to face her potential roommate Sakura knew her delight must be radiating off her as she acknowledged Xiùlán's agreement that this was the perfect room for them. Quickly running over to the bed nearest the wall Sakura collapsed with happiness on the mattress, her joy overcoming her for a moment as she took it all in. Feeling her small suitcase beneath her Sakura quickly remembered the other roommate she had brought along, so sooner had she unfastened the clasps then Kero was flying before her.

"Hey! Did you forget I was in there?"

From her position next to the door frame Xiùlán couldn't help but smile at the slight banter which took place between Kerberos and Sakura, glad to see her brother's nature hadn't changed over the years. However, it was Sakura's comment about Kerberos's greedy appetite that had her laughing; it would appear that Kerberos's love of sweets hadn't changed either. Gaining control of her laughter as she heard movement downstairs Xiùlán spared the room one last glance before moving to join those downstairs. Hearing Sakura's footsteps quickly falling in behind her Xiùlán shared an understanding look with the younger girl as they headed down the stairs.

Hearing the voice of Sakura's father as they neared the kitchen both girls shared a questioning look at the mention of shopping however, it was Sakura that voiced their query.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Caught up in her thoughts Xiùlán didn't hear Sakura's attempts to get her attention until she felt the tug of her hand, coming back to the here and now Xiùlán fought to hide her blush as she took note of the smiles everyone was sending her.

"Would you like to come for a walk Xiùlán? Unless you'd like to food shopping with everyone."

"I walk sounds great Sakura, give us a chance to explore just the two of us."

Helping to lay away the last few bits from the car both Sakura and Xiùlán soon found themselves waving off the male members of their party as watched them disappear out of view.

* * *

_Later that day_

Giving a content sigh Xiùlán felt this day couldn't be any more perfect, the sun was providing comfortable warmth while the air was filled with the delicate aroma of flowers in bloom. Despites her reservations about intruding on a family get away she couldn't feel anything but contentment as she took in the world around. Hearing a carefree laugh Xiùlán found something else which made this trip worth it, Sakura's carefree attitude was infectious and she couldn't help but share the younger girl's enjoyment. Watching Sakura's form skipping before her Xiùlán felt curiosity overcome her as the one before her stopped to gaze at something, the voices of both Sakura and Kerberos filled with wonderment.

Finally standing together in a little cluster all three stared in amazement at the white building before them, the rose garden surrounding it adding to its fairytale quality. Taking a moment to take in the scene before them the raven haired female fell into step behind Sakura as they followed the hedge which boarded the path they were on. Not hiding her smile as she listened to Sakura's ad Kerberos's comparison to Alice in Wonderland Xiùlán couldn't help but agree as she could in the scene before her. Unaware that they were coming upon a second entrance to the gardens it was pure chance that Xiùlán caught Sakura just entering however, even before she could pull the younger girl up on it another voice reached them.

"Little miss, Young lady."

Feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar Xiùlán held her breath as she watched Sakura looking frantically around them for their unknown speaker however; both of them didn't have to wait long as their eyes finally fell on the owner of the house.

"Little miss, Young lady, are you both lost?"

"No we're just on a walk."

"From where?"

"From the country house over there. We rented the house during summer vacation."

Quietly observing the talk between the elderly gentleman and Sakura Xiùlán found she wasn't worried about Sakura discussing herself and her family with him; therefore was just something about him that projecting an aura of kindness. Hearing Sakura's polite acceptance of the elderly gentleman's request to join him for tea Xiùlán was a little surprised to feel Sakura's hand slip into hers. Sensing the girl was a little puzzled Xiùlán gave the hand she held a comforting squeeze before allowing Sakura to get a more comfortable grip on her hand. Allowing Sakura to take the lead Xiùlán silently followed her as she led the way to where their host awaited them.

* * *

_Next Day_

Feeling some of the nerves she felt faint with the breath she exhaled Xiùlán finished adjusted of the violins strings before settling the instrument on her shoulder. Although she regularly played the erhu it had been a while since she played the violin, thus she had seen the summer vacation as an opportunity to practice her playing. Having politely excused herself from joining Sakura in her trip to their newly acquired friend Xiùlán had been surprised when Sakura's father had enquired about her ability to play. Despites her attempts to blend the violin case within her luggage it would appear Sakura's father was a lot observant than she thought. However, while cleaning up after lunch he kindly asked if she wouldn't mind playing something, listening to those around him who had an interest in the musically area was something he enjoyed.

Thus explaining her current situation, currently standing on the house's porch across from Sakura's father. Knowing she had nothing to worry about as she took in the patient and understanding smile that was being sent to her. Glad to see that Touya and Yukito weren't aware of what was going on yet Xiùlán took a calming breath before sending bow to string as she began to play.

Giving a content sigh Yukito marked his place in the book before placing it on his stomach, wanting to bask in the peaceful moment. Hearing the turn of a page from below Yukito couldn't help the slight smile as he pictured his best friend quietly reading beneath him. Even if it was only for a weekend Yukito already knew this would be a vacation he would treasure, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. Not only was he getting to spend time with people he particularly saw a father and a sister, but he also got to spend it with the two people he consisted not only his best friends, but only his soul mates.

Thinking on the term Yukito couldn't help but feel his smile increase, if someone had told a few years ago about the idea he would have thought the idea nothing but a daydream. However, the very idea was the only way he could describe the way he felt about the two in question. Both Touya and Xiùlán complimented him in their own different ways, both their personalities matching perfectly with his. Yet, that was simplifying the actual situation he felt himself in; if he was really honest with himself he felt each of their personalities filled in a part of each other.

Touya was the quiet protector, his hidden strength and determination always reminding them that they were safe, acting as their silent angel. While Xiùlán was the passionate one, her love of life and patient nature made her their spark and reminded them of enjoy life. While he was the quiet one, his shy yet friendly nature making him the perfect one to look after his friend's wellbeing, always aware of what they wanted; be it someone to simply listen or make them smile.

Thinking of his friends Yukito couldn't help but wonder where Xiùlán had gotten to, she'd said she was simply going for a quick stretch yet; it seemed she'd gone ages ago. However, before he could voice his thoughts Yukito found himself distracted as he became aware of faint violin music. Shifting so that he could look down to where Touya sat he could see he wasn't the only one to become aware of the sound. Managing to get out of the hammock without falling flat on his face Yukito fell into step with his friend as they headed back to the house, the sound getting louder the closer they got.

With the house finally coming into view Yukito couldn't deny his surprise when he saw the people on the porch, and from Touya's sudden stop beside him it would appear that he wasn't the only one. Touya's father was in his regularly place behind the desk however; unlike previous occasions he wasn't working instead his attention was for the person beside him. Even with closed eyes Xiùlán's delicate fingers moved expertly over the strings while the bow flew back and forth. Before now he'd never really listened to the violin however, even as the slow yet uplifting sound filled the air he could understand why people enjoyed it.

Joining in the applause of Touya and his father Yukito was surprised to see the slight blush which graced Xiùlán's face as she became aware of her wider audience.

"You're very talented Li, that piece was lovely."

Seeing the embarrassed look Xiùlán wore fade into a more comfortable smile Yukito watched it increase as Touya asked if she wouldn't mind playing something else. Joining Touya on the porch steps Yukito didn't fail to notice the encouraging smile his dark haired friend sent to the awaiting Xiùlán. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of music, the notes creating their own story for those who listened.


End file.
